Cherries
by Crash's Angel
Summary: ON HOLD!
1. How It All Started

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**  
  
Kagome was sitting with her friends at their usual table under a large sakura tree during their lunch period. Inuyasha had finally let her come home for a few days so that she could get more of her school work and make up as many tests as she could. She was suppose to go back to the Feudal Era that night and she hadn't gotten nearly as much done as she had hope she could. But she couldn't stay any longer. Inuyasha had told her that if she didn't come back by that night, he was going to come and get her.  
  
Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when her friend, Yuka, suddenly started jumping up and down. "Oh, Kagome-chan, you have cherries in your lunch," she said, excited.  
  
Eri rolled her eyes at Yuka. "Of course she has cherries. It is the season for them," she pointed out.  
  
"Almost everyone has cherries in their lunches," Ayumi added. "So what is the big deal about Kagome-chan having cherries?"  
  
"I heard about this neat trick from some of the older girls that tells how good of a kisser you are," Yuka told them, her voice high with excitement. They looked at her confused, so she explained it to them more. "The faster you can tie a cherry stem into a knot in your mouth, the better kisser you're suppose to be," she said. "Wanna try it?" she asked her friends.  
  
"Sure, why not," Ayumi said, grabbing a cherry stem off of one of Kagome's cherries.  
  
"Okay," Eri said, getting her own stem.  
  
"Great," Yuka exclaimed, taking a cherry stem for herself.  
  
They all put the stems into their mouths at the same time. In less than a minute, the three girls sat there with three cherry stems, tied into knots. Yuka had done hers the fastest, but it looked a little sloppy. Ayumi had finished second, her knot not looking too bad. Eri had finished last, but her knot was also almost perfect. Then they looked at Kagome, who sat there staring at them like they were nuts or something.  
  
"Aren't you going to try it, Kagome-chan?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't need to try the trick to know how good of a kisser she is," Yuka said, waggling her eyebrows in a manner that reminded Kagome of Miroku, a lot.  
  
Kagome sighed at her friends antics. "I don't have a boyfriend. I just don't see the point of doing it," Kagome told her friends.  
  
They stared at her suspiciously. "I don't know. She has been awfully distracted since she came back to school," Ayumi said.  
  
"And she hasn't gone out on a date with Houjo in a long time. And the one's she did go on, she cut short," Eri added.  
  
"Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Yuka asked.  
  
The stupidity of the question almost made Kagome fall over. "No, I don't have a boyfriend," she told them through gritted teeth. "Fine, I'll do it, if it will shut up three up about my so-called-non-existent boyfriend," Kagome said as she grabbed a cherry stem. She popped it into her mouth and within seconds, spit out a nearly perfectly knotted cherry stem. "Happy?" she asked, holding the stem up for them to see.  
  
"Wow, Kagome-chan. You did that faster than Yuka, and it looks better than Eri's," Ayumi said.  
  
The other two girls nodded, staring at the stem in amazement. Then they turned suspicious stares at Kagome.  
  
Kagome ducked her head some. "I don't have a boyfriend and I haven't kissed anyone, okay. It was just luck," Kagome told them, trying to avoid the questions she knew they would ask her if she didn't do damage control now.  
  
Before they could ask her anything, though, the bell rang, signally to all the students that lunch was now over. Kagome quickly got up and went inside, briefly stopping at her locker to change her shoes before heading to class.  
  
Kagome managed to avoid their questions for the rest of the day, and then as soon as the bell rang at the end of the day, she left as quick as she could. She did need to get home and pack, and she wanted one last shower before she left for Kami only knows how long. Kagome knew her mother wouldn't be home for a while and that her grandfather was probably out in the shrine, selling some trinkets to tourists, so she started getting ready to leave.  
  
Kagome decided to get something to snack on while she packed her large bag, and grabbed some potato chips from the kitchen before going up to her room. She packed all of her school books into the bag first, making sure that she would definitely have room for them. Then she packed a few changes of clothes, actually deciding to take something other than her school uniform for once, and packed a pair of sneakers. She grabbed her extra shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving cream, razor, body lotion, and sun screen and put that all in her bag. Kagome then lugged the already heavy bag down to the kitchen to get some food. She packed several packs of ramen, knowing she could use it to bribe Inuyasha if need be. She decided to take some other food as well, to see how they would react to some of it. She grabbed another bag of chips, some cereal, and a few other things.  
  
When she was done, Kagome looked at her bag and thought about staying long enough that Inuyasha would come get her. That way she could get him to carry the hugely overstuffed bag. She decided against it, reasoning that if she did, he would be in a bad mood and then she would have to immediately get into the ramen to put him in a better mood. She decided to head up stairs for a quick shower in the bathroom connected to her room before she left. As Kagome reached the bottom of the steps, she heard her mother come in with a jabbering Souta following close behind her. Kagome went to greet her family with a smile in place.  
  
"Kagome, your pack is by the door. Do you have to leave today?" her mother asked. Kagome had told her that she would have to leave today, but she still wanted to ask.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I want to take a shower before I go," she told her mother.  
  
"Would you like me to fix you a snack for you to eat later?" her mother asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. Her mother was always trying to help her, make sure she had everything she needed for her trips, and never once tried to stop her from going even though it was quite dangerous. Kagome was happy to have such an understanding parent; it really helped a lot.  
  
Kagome's mother started towards the kitchen, telling Souta to go do his homework before he played his video games. Souta nodded, running up the stairs to his room, and a bang could be heard downstairs when he shut the door to his room.  
  
Kagome went up to the bathroom connected to her room and undressed for her shower. She turned the water on and adjusted it to just the right temperature and got in, letting the warm water flow over her body. She washed her hair, thinking about the incident with the cherry stem earlier. Before she knew it, she was done with her shower and had no more time to think.  
  
Kagome got out of the shower, dried off, and went into her room to get dressed. After she put on her matching panties and bra, she pulled on a pair of blue jeans, a blue wife beater tank top, and got her blue jean jacket out of her closet. She went back into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She put her hair up in a loose bun and then walked back out into her room, putting the Shikon no Tama around her neck. She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on as she walked out, making sure she closed her door on the way out.  
  
Kagome went downstairs and found her mother in the kitchen, slicing some fruits. She walked over and started putting some of the fruit into a Tupperware bowl. Kagome nearly fell over when she saw the whole cherries sitting there, stems and all, but she couldn't not put them in. Cherries were actually her favorite fruit, so she went ahead and put some in. Once the bowl was filled, she put the lid on the bowl and packed it into her bag.  
  
"I'd better get going, Momma," Kagome said, giving her mother a big hug.  
  
Her mother returned the hug, not wanting to let go for at least a few minutes. "Okay dear. Do you know when you'll be back?" she asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm not sure. I'll try to be back for school week after next. Or at least part of it. And don't let Jii-chan make any crazy excuses for me while I'm gone, please," Kagome told her mother, a small smile pulling at the ends of her lips.  
  
Her mother nodded. "Alright. I'll call the school first thing Monday morning and let them know you will be out for a week or two with a nasty cold," she told her daughter.  
  
Kagome pulled back a bit with a big smile showing. "Thanks momma. You're the best," Kagome said, giving her another quick hug. Then she looked at the clock and frowned. "I'd better go before Inuyasha comes to take me back," Kagome said with a rueful smile.  
  
Her mother smiled and nodded. "Okay honey. Come back soon and safe," she said, a bossy mother tone coming out.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Don't worry Momma. Everything will be fine," Kagome said as she gave her mother another quick hug before she went to the door and pulled on a pair of sneakers. She lugged her huge bag onto her shoulders and headed out the door with one last good-bye to her mother and Souta, who had come downstairs when he heard her about to leave.  
  
Kagome stopped by the shrine to say good-bye to her grandfather and then walked to the old well house. She walked down the stairs and got up on the lip of the well, preparing to jump in. She took one last deep breath of air as she let herself fall into the old well. She felt the comforting warmth of the magic of the well wrap around her body as it transported her to the past. When she landed, she looked up and saw the clear blue sky of the past. Kagome began her climb up the side of the well, using the old vines growing on the side of the well as a crude rope ladder.  
  
She managed to make it to the top and out, shrugging her bag off of her shoulders once she was sitting outside the well. She decided to rest a bit before attempting to haul the huge bag to the village. She got out the snack her mother had prepared for her and opened it, staring at the cherries for a minute.  
  
'The first time was just a fluke. It won't happen again,' Kagome thought to herself as she picked up a cherry and began to eat it. 'I'll try it one more time just to prove that it was an accident,' she thought, determined. Kagome popped the cherry stem into her mouth, but nearly choked on it when a voice spoke up from behind her, causing her to spit it out immediately.  
  
"Hello, Kagome-chan. Glad to see you back. Now Inuyasha can quit pacing," Sango said with a smile, walking up to her friend. When she saw Kagome spit out the cherry stem, she rose an eyebrow. "Kagome-chan, you do know that you aren't suppose to eat the stem, don't you?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her friend and smiled. "Yes, I know. It's a trick that some of my friends from the future showed me," Kagome told her, then looked around at their surroundings. "I'll tell you more about it later. Maybe we can take a bath in the springs tonight so we can be alone," Kagome said, "but I want to get back to the village before Inuyasha comes looking for me. I'm sure he can smell me already," she said. Sango nodded her agreement, knowing quite a bit about the hanyou's habits herself.  
  
Kagome stood up and dusted her behind off and tried picking up her large pack. Sango moved to help her carry the overstuff bag and noticed that Kagome wasn't wearing her usual clothing, but something entirely different.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango said, getting the girl's attention. "You aren't wearing your usual clothes. How come?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome looked down at her self. "I didn't feel like running around in that short skirt," Kagome told her, "so I brought some different clothes, like jeans and T-shirts," Kagome explained. She saw Sango's confused look at the new terms, and realized that she had never explained other modern clothes to them other than what they had seen her wear, which was usually her school uniform. "I'll explain them to you later," Kagome promised.  
  
Sango nodded and they continued their trip to the village in silence. About halfway, they met up with Miroku and Shippo, the latter throwing himself into Kagome's arms, nearly causing her and Sango to fall over. They exchanged greetings and bashings to the hentai monk when he grabbed the girls behinds and continued on their way, leaving a crumpled Miroku behind. Miroku caught up with them a few minutes later and offered to carry the bag the rest of the way to the village, and the girls gladly handed it over.  
  
Kagome walked silently, holding Shippo in her arms. _'I wonder what hentai thing Miroku would do if he ever found out about the cherry stem trick?'_ she thought. She suddenly envisioned him taking a girl's hand in his and handing her a cherry stem and asking her to tie it into a knot with her tongue and the confused look on the girl's face as she asked why. She nearly laughed out loud at the scene in front of her minds eye, but contained the laughter when she saw Inuyasha waiting for them at the edge of the forest, a not too happy look on his face. _'Not that he ever looks happy,'_ Kagome mused.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha," Kagome greeted cheerfully.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at her. "Took you long enough to get here, wench," he said, turning his back to her and heading towards Kaeda's hut.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome yelled at his back. "I was here long before you said for me to be back," she said, indignant.  
  
"Yea, but it took you long enough to get here," he said pointing at the ground. "You've been on this side of the well for at least twenty minutes," Inuyasha said, not stopping as he spoke.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at his back and followed Inuyasha into Kaeda's hut, fighting the urge to sit him the entire time. She greeted Kaeda as she sat down and waited for Sango and Miroku to enter. Kagome suddenly heard a scream followed by a smacking sound come from outside. She smiled when she heard the sound of Miroku's head hitting the ground, immediately followed by an irate Sango storming into the hut with Kagome's bag in her hand, muttering about stupid hentai monks.  
  
The day went by uneventful, unless you counted Inuyasha throwing a fit about not finding shards as an event. After Kagome had sat him a few times, he sat in a corner and sulked while Kagome and Sango helped with dinner and had Miroku carry in wood for the cooking fire.  
  
After dinner, Kagome and Sango went to bathe, leaving Kaeda, Shippo, and Kirara to watch Miroku and Inuyasha. Kagome took her lounge pants and tank top that she slept in, along with her soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towel, and they headed to the hot springs close by. They got there and stripped down and got into the warm water.  
  
"Okay, jeans are made from a durable material that is called denim that can be made into pants or other things like my jacket," Kagome explained. "And T-shirts are just shirts with short sleeves and tank tops don't really have any sleeves, just straps over the shoulders," she told Sango.  
  
"And these are commonly worn in your time?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. "What were you doing with the cherry stem?" she asked.  
  
Kagome blushed a bit. "I was trying to tie it into a knot with my tongue. It's suppose to be a test of how good of a kisser you are," she explained.  
  
Sango joined in her friends blush. "Oh. So that is what you were trying to do?" she asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I did it before, but I thought it was just an accident. I did it better than my three friends in the future," Kagome explained.  
  
Sango nodded, her blush spreading a bit. "Do you have any cherries with you?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
Kagome looked up at her shocked. "You want to try it?" she asked. Sango nodded her head, not looking at her. Kagome smiled a bit, reaching out of the hot spring to where her clothes were and grabbed her bowl of fruit. She got out two cherries and gave one to Sango. Kagome ate her cherry and then stuck the stem into her mouth. Just as quickly as the first time, she spit the stem out, now complete with a knot in it.  
  
Sango watched in awe as Kagome showed her the now tied cherry stem. She ate her cherry, and then put the stem into her mouth. She concentrated on what she was doing and almost as quickly as Kagome Sango spit the stem out, tied into a knot. She looked up at Kagome expectantly. "Did I do good?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's really good," Kagome said, amazed. "We should get back to the village before Inuyasha decides to come get us," she said. Sango nodded and they both got out, dried off, and got dressed. They walked back to the village in silence, not knowing that someone had watched their every move.  
  
_'Intriguing human. They can come up with the weirdest ideas,'_ the mystery figure thought as they silently left the area. _'I wonder what she could come up with in other, more interesting, situations,'_ the person thought, a smirk appearing on their face just before they seemingly disappeared into the twilight.


	2. The Abduction of Higurashi Kagome

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

**Chapter 2: The Abduction of Higurashi Kagome**  
  
The next morning, Kagome could feel the slightest twinge of shards nearby, so after breakfast, they packed up their stuff and headed in the direction she sensed them. Kagome felt like she was being watched the entire time, but didn't know where from or by whom. She could sense no youkai nearby, with the exception of the one that had the shard, but that one was still in front of them. She knew it wasn't a human watching her or else Inuyasha would have at least grumbled something about it by then.  
  
Kagome tried to shake the feeling off, but it still lingered at the back of her mind, not letting her completely forget about the creepy feeling of someone watching her. A few hours after they had stopped for lunch, she got distracted from the feeling of being watched when the sensation that she received from the shards started moving closer to their group.  
  
"Inuyasha, the shards are coming towards us," Kagome called up to the front of the group to the inu hanyou. "Fast," she added as an after thought.  
  
Inuyasha paused in mid stride and looked back at the young miko. "Are you sure?" he asked. Seeing her nod, he grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Good. Now we don't have to keep chasing the bastard," he said placing a hand on the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. He flicked the hilt of the sword with his thumb, causing the demon sword to slide from the sheath and into his waiting palm.  
  
As a large, ugly youkai ran full speed into the clearing, Inuyasha pulled the demon blade completely from its sheath and held it in front of him and the traveling group of friends. As the youkai went on with the usual 'give me the shikon shards or else' speech, Inuyasha assessed his opponent, deciding that it was a snake demon. The youkai had slightly green tinted skin, cream white hair, and lime green eyes.  
  
Kagome could sense two shards coming from the youkai, from his right arm. She let Inuyasha know about the location of the shards and then moved behind the protection of Sango and Miroku with Shippo held tightly in her arms. She watched as Inuyasha and the snake youkai exchanged a few more insults and then saw the snake youkai get mad and lunge at the inu hanyou. Shippo jumped out of her arms and went to stand between Miroku and Sango's legs so that he could see the fight. Inuyasha had managed to cut the arm off that contained the shard, but the youkai was still putting up a good fight.  
  
Kagome moved to where the arm lay, still moving about, groping for something to dig its claws into in revenge. She avoided the claws and extracted the shards from the arm, causing it to disintegrate into the air. She felt relieved for a moment as she put the now purified shards with the rest of the Shikon no Tama that she had in her possession.  
  
Then she looked back to the fight and saw the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground some distance away from any of them and Inuyasha trying to fight the youkai with just his claws. Even though he had lost one of his arms and his jewel shards, the snake youkai was still quite strong.  
  
Kagome was so worried about the fight taking place in front of her that she had completely forgotten about the feeling of someone watching her. Well, at least, she had forgotten about it until she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another hand cover her mouth.  
  
She tried to struggle until she felt claws from the hand on her side press into her skin in a warning. At the feel of the sharp claws on her side, she stilled instantly. Kagome felt herself being dragged backwards by her captor, but didn't make a sound or move for fear of the lethal claws just above her hip. She tried to look down at the hand over her mouth, but only caught a glimpse of a crimson mark on the wrist before she was knocked unconscious.

...  
  
Once Inuyasha had defeated the youkai and picked up the Tetsusaiga, he and the others turned to where Kagome had last stood; they saw nothing there. Inuyasha could pick up no strange scent and he couldn't even pick up her trail so that he could follow which way she went. Inuyasha punched a few trees, completely shattering the trunks with each blow, in his frustration. He was suppose to protect her and make sure nothing happened to her and now she had been kidnapped and he couldn't even figure out what way she had been taken.  
  
Shippo was bawling his eyes out in Sango's arms as she tried using everything that she had learned as a youkai exterminator, but felt it was useless since even Inuyasha with his heightened senses could detect nothing.  
  
After a moment of silence, Miroku spoke up. "I sense an aura quite similar to Kagome-sama's in this direction," he said, pointing to the southwest.  
  
Everyone perked up at that, especially Inuyasha. "Good. We aren't going to find her standing around here. Let's go," he said as he jumped off through the trees in the direction Miroku had pointed.  
  
Kirara quickly transformed into her larger form and allowed Miroku and Sango to climb on her back with Shippo still in Sango's arms. Kirara leapt into the air and followed the trail of downed trees that Inuyasha had left in his hurry to get to Kagome. He hadn't even bothered to jump around them; he had just jumped straight through them.

...  
  
Several hours later, Kagome woke up laying on a large futon with silken sheets covering her. She tried looking around, but the room was completely darkened and she could barely see the edge of the bed, but she knew someone was sitting there. She could feel their weight causing a dip in the futon towards her right and therefore moved to her left, hopefully away from the person she assumed was her captor. Kagome felt the person on the edge of the futon shift and turned fearful eyes in their direction.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked, her voice quivering with fear.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out," said a cold voice from the direction of the dip in the futon.  
  
Kagome didn't like her situation any better now; if anything, she disliked it even more. She could definitely tell now that her captor was a male and the tingling coming from the back of her neck told her that he was also a youkai. Not just any ordinary youkai either, this one was extremely strong and his aura was familiar to her. She tried to remember whom she had encountered with that kind of an aura and when she did remember, she almost wished she hadn't.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" she asked, nervously. Kagome wanted to disappear when she saw the golden eyes appear out of the darkness that confirmed her suspicions. "What do you want with me?" she asked again. She got no reply, and watched as the golden eyes were elevated, signally that Sesshoumaru had stood up. She watched as the eyes turned away from her and she could no longer tell where he was. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, her voice trembling as a few tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
She once again didn't get an answer from the stoic youkai lord. She decided it was pointless to try to get any answer from him until he was willing to tell her, so she buried herself under the silken sheets and cried herself to sleep, reasoning that it was safe since she was still alive at this point.

...  
  
Sesshoumaru stayed in the room until the girl had finally fallen into a restless sleep and then quietly left the room. He almost felt bad for making her cry, but wouldn't allow that to affect him. He had a plan and was going to go through with it, no matter what. As he walked to his study to think, he decided he would have Rin wake her in the morning. No need to scare her out of her wits by having Jaken wake her. He reached his study and sat down in a meditative position with a large, ancient looking book sitting on his lap. He began reading a section that looked like it had been read several times before. His face took on a worried expression as he read the passage once again, wondering why he had to be the one to deal with it.

...  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up when a weight landed on her chest. At first, she thought she was in her sleeping bag under a tree with Inuyasha sitting on a branch above her and her friends sleeping around her, and Shippo was just waking her, but the weight was to heavy to be the small kitsune kit. Then she remembered what had transpired the previous day and night and felt the tears begin to build behind her closed eyelids.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said that you would be my new okaasan. Are you really?" a young voice asked Kagome. Kagome slowly pulled the sheet off of her eyes and saw a small girl sitting on her chest. She didn't know what to say. Sesshoumaru had brought her here so she could care for this girl? This human girl, no less. She had thought before that Sesshoumaru hated humans, but she had seen this girl with Sesshoumaru before.  
  
Kagome racked her brain for a moment; trying to remember the girls name from the time Kagome had rescued her from Kohaku while he was under Naraku's control. A memory of the small girl waking up and smiling at the youkai lord as she called out his name, running after the stoic youkai and then walking next to him like it was nothing. Then it came to her.  
  
"Rin, right?" Kagome asked. The little girl in her lap smiled widely and nodded. She couldn't help but smile back at the little energetic girl that sat on her stomach.  
  
Kagome sat up, moving Rin to her lap, and looked at her toothy grin. "I don't know," Kagome told her. "I can be your okaasan, if you want me to," she said, brushing her fingers through Rin's still sleep tangled hair.  
  
Rin lunged forward and wrapped Kagome in a surprisingly strong hug. "Yay, I have a new okaasan." Suddenly, she pulled back and looked at a stunned Kagome. "Sesshoumaru-sama wanted me to take you to the hot springs so you could take a bath before breakfast," Rin said, jumping off her lap onto the cushy futon.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Rin toward the edge of the bed, and after getting off the bed, realized for the first time that she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore. Now she was wearing a powder blue silk sleeping kimono. She turned to where the young girl still sat on the edge of the futon. "Rin-chan, do you know where my clothes and bag are?" she asked the young girl.  
  
Rin nodded. "Yep. Sesshoumaru-sama had your clothes burned. He didn't like them. Sesshoumaru-sama said you could wear clothes from in there," she said, pointing to a large oak door. "Your bag is in there, too."  
  
Kagome looked at the door and walked over to it. She pulled the large, but surprisingly light door open and saw several shelves lined with beautiful kimonos, as well as her bag setting on the floor. She would have to check later to make sure everything was still there, but right then, Rin was waiting for her. She lightly ran her fingers over the material while looking the outfits over. Kagome allowed her hand to settle on top of a dark blue kimono with a black obi. She pulled it off of the shelf and folded it over her arm, then turning to Rin spoke.  
  
"Okay, let's go take a bath," Kagome said as she walked to Rin and took her small hand in her own. "Lead the way," she said, a bright smile covering her fears and worries.  
  
Rin led Kagome to a set of shoji doors and then opened them, revealing a room with benches and a tile floor. Towels sat on the benches, as well as a few cotton robes. Kagome looked to her right and saw an area that had various soaps, some buckets with warm water in them, though Kagome wasn't sure how it stayed warm, and a small drain. "You can wash over there and then you can relax in here," Rin told her, opening another set of shoji doors.  
  
A small gasp escaped Kagome's mouth when she looked into the next room. There were five hot springs set in a V-shaped waterfall, surrounded by sakura trees and various other plants and flowers. The water from the top spring over flowed into the two springs below it, causing those springs to flow over into the lowest two springs. The lowest springs over flowed into a little brook that ran back up to the highest spring.  
  
"You want to take a bath with me?" Kagome asked Rin after she had overcome her shock. She nodded and they got undressed and quickly washed up, then soaked in one of the smallest springs for a while. After a while, they got out and went back into the other room, dried off, and got dressed.  
  
Rin led Kagome to the dining hall, where there was a large table set with various types of food. Suddenly, Kagome realized how hungry she really was and that she hadn't ate since lunch the day before. She managed to not dive bomb the table, and walked slowly over to the table and sat down with Rin. Just before they began to eat, the doors opened again and all the servants bowed with their noses to the floor. Rin stood up and ran over to the person that had walked in with a scream of delight as Kagome turned to see who it was that had walked in.  
  
Kagome nearly gasped, but instead, only turned back to face the table. She spoke no greeting to him, only stared blankly at the wooden surface of the table. She would save it all for later, when they could be alone and she wouldn't upset Rin. She knew that if she said one word to him now, she would not be able to stop once she started. She waited until he sat down and began to eat himself before she picked up her chopsticks.

...  
  
After breakfast, Sesshoumaru sent Rin outside to play, with Jaken to watch her, and then told Kagome to follow him as he left the room. He walked down the hallway until he came to a thick, shoji door, and sliding it open, motioned for Kagome to walk in, and followed after her, closing the door behind himself.  
  
"You wish to speak to me?" he asked as he sat down in the same place as he had sat all of the previous night, the old book still open, setting on the floor.  
  
Kagome didn't look at him or the open book as she kneeled on a cushion opposite of the youkai lord. She folded her hands in her lap and kept her head down. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want with me? I know it can't just be to take care of Rin. She seems happy enough with just you," Kagome said, not looking up, but keeping her blurring eyesight on her hands.  
  
"You're correct, miko. You are here for more than just Rin, though I am afraid I cannot tell you the exact reason as to why," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"If you are going to force me to stay here and not tell me why, the least you can do is to use my name when speaking to me," Kagome told him, no emotion showing through in her voice. "But, I suppose you don't even know what my name is, do you?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked, knowing she would not see the small display of emotion. "Of course I know your name," he said, pausing a moment before continuing, "Kagome." He reached a hand out to her chin and raised her eyes to meet his, and was taken aback when he saw the tears shimmering at the corner of her eyes. He watched, mesmerized, as a tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. Sesshoumaru cautiously moved his thumb to wipe to tear from her skin.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with her sorrow.  
  
"What am I doing to you?" he asked, his voice quiet and almost caring.  
  
"You're being nice. You're normally trying to kill me. Why the change?" she asked. She moved her right hand up to his that cupped her chin, though his grip wasn't even tight.  
  
"I was acting foolishly," Sesshoumaru said, moving a bit closer to her and placing a gentle, chaste kiss on her lips. He pulled back to look her in the eyes, gauging the shock he saw there. "Now I act with all seriousness," he said, his warm breath gently caressing her lips.  
  
"Are you serious because you care or because you need something?" she asked, another tear slipping down her cheek only to be swept away by his thumb. She had allowed her eyelids to slide shut while they had been talking, but now she opened her eyes again to stare intently into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved forward until their knees touched and raised his other hand to cup her cheek. He desperately wanted to kiss her again; her mouth tasted so sweet, but he needed to tell her, at least in part. "Both," he said the word barely above a whisper. Kagome's expression was one of confusion, and Sesshoumaru knew he would have to explain further if he ever wanted her trust. He released her cheek and moved back so that they weren't as close, but retained his hold on her chin.  
  
"You and I are part of a prophecy, written hundreds of years ago, and there is nothing that either of us could do to give reason that we are not the two beings that the prophecy revolves around. I have had to watch you for some time, along with several others, to determine whom the other being would be, and by your acts, you have proven yourself to be my partner that the prophecy foretold. But something happened while I was watching you," Sesshoumaru told her, watching her face for any sign that could be unfavorable towards himself. "I began to care when that hanyou would hurt you with his words and actions; I cared when he left you for that once dead demoness." Sesshoumaru stopped there, feeling vulnerable with what he had already told her. He'd already told her more about the prophecy than he should have.  
  
Kagome pulled back, causing Sesshoumaru to lose his loose grip on her chin, and dropped her chin back down to her chest, thinking about what he had just said. She raised her gaze back up to his eyes to ask him a question. "How do I know that you aren't just lying to me to get what you want?"  
  
"I do not lie, I have never had any need to do so and I do not have a need to start now," Sesshoumaru said. Using his youkai speed, he moved so that he was seated behind Kagome and had his arms loosely wrapped around her waist, and his mouth right by her ear. "Stop trying to think everything through for once and do what your instincts tell you to," he said quietly, his every breath a gentle caress of her skin.  
  
Kagome tried to shrug out of his arms and move away, but he kept her where she was. "I need to think about things," she said, turning her head towards him a bit.  
  
"As you wish. Just remember, I am offering you a place where you can be happy," Sesshoumaru said. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek before he released her from his arms and left her. Before he opened the doorway to the hall, he stopped. "I will send a servant in to show you back to your room." With that said, he opened the door and left Kagome to her thoughts.

...  
  
Kagome sat there, just thinking. He cared about her, which was more than she could say for Inuyasha, who was always reminding her that she was nothing but a shard detector and a reincarnation of his true love, Kikyo. The same woman that had tried to kill her quite a few times, just to get 'her' soul back. And each time, Inuyasha sided with Kikyo, never bothering to notice the scrapes, cuts and bruises on Kagome's body, but noticing within an instant any small, imagined mark that may have marred Kikyo's skin after one of their encounters.  
  
At least with Sesshoumaru, she had a chance at being happy. The only thing Inuyasha offered her was heartache and pain. But she had told Inuyasha that she would stay by his side and help him gather the shards. But he had hurt her time after time, and never once considered her feelings in any of his actions. She wanted to be happy, and Sesshoumaru was offering that happiness to her.  
  
_'But he is using you as well,'_ said a small voice in the back of her mind, _'to complete that prophecy.'_  
  
_'True, but at least he has told me about it, and he said that he cares about me,'_ she thought in rebuttal to herself. _'I wish I knew what was involved in the prophecy he was talking about, though,'_ she thought with a sigh. Kagome was brought out of her deep thoughts when a knock sounded from the door. She turned towards the door and saw a young youkai woman of about seventeen years standing there. She had long blonde hair that, even braided, went down to her lower back. Her electric blue eyes were directed towards the floor, glancing up at Kagome once in a while, and there was a bright blue teardrop shape just below her right eye.  
  
"Kagome-sama," she spoke, her voice as soft and gentle as the wind. Kagome nodded for her to continue. "Sesshoumaru-sama told me to escort you back to your quarters. Sesshoumaru-sama has also told me that I am to care for you, so if you need anything, you are to ask me," the servant said.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly as she processed the information she had been given. "What is your name?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Ainokami, milady," she said, bowing. "Would you like me to show you to your room, now, Kagome-sama?" she asked.  
  
Kagome stood up and nodded. "Yes, I would like to rest for a bit," she said, following Ainokami out of the room, then thought of something. "When is lunch being served?" she asked.  
  
"Lunch will be served in a few hours. Sesshoumaru-sama said that he would escort you," Ainokami said, turning down another hallway.  
  
Kagome nodded and then fell silent the rest of the way to her room. When they got there, Kagome dismissed Ainokami until after lunch, and then entered her room and sat down in the middle of the floor. She looked around the room, observing her surroundings. Her gaze landed on a portrait that took up a large section of the south wall. It was positioned just right so that the entire portrait was lighted by the sunlight coming in through the windows.  
  
There was a beautiful youkai woman, sitting on a small bridge over a koi pond. The woman had long steel gray colored hair, piercing silver eyes, and a midnight blue crescent moon on her forehead that reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru's. The woman also had two dark gray, almost black, streaks on each cheek. Then Kagome noticed the small boy standing by her side, a big smile showing off his little fangs. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, a midnight blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two crimson streaks on each cheek.  
  
_'This must be a portrait of Sesshoumaru with his mother when he was younger,'_ she thought with a gasp. _'He looked so cute. He should smile more, he would look much more handsome if he did,'_ Kagome thought. She just stared at the portrait while she thought.  
  
She lost track of time and before she knew it, there was a knock at her door and she turned toward the door. She saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway and turned away from him to stare at her hands in her lap. Kagome heard him walk up to her back and kneel behind her, but she didn't move or speak.  
  
"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked in a whisper. "Have I been so bad to you?" he asked as he lightly rested his hands on her forearms.  
  
"No. You have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived," she whispered back. She didn't want to talk about that anymore, so she changed the subject. "Is that you and your mother in that portrait over there?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the portrait that hung on the wall and rested his chin against her shoulder. "Yes, that is my mother and I."  
  
Kagome nodded and looked back up at the portrait. "She's beautiful. So why did you put me in her room?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled against her neck, the tip of one of his fangs showing out of the corner of his mouth. "This is the room usually given to the Lady of the Western Lands," he told her. "I thought you would be comfortable in here."  
  
Kagome nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you," she said. "Could you at least tell me a little bit about this prophecy?" Kagome asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I can explain it a bit. Would you like some lunch before I start?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, so Sesshoumaru continued. "You are to become my mate, my life partner, and it is suppose to be the beginning of humans and youkai living peacefully together." He paused to let what he had said sink in and give her time to ask questions.  
  
"I thought you didn't like humans?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't. Then for some reason, I saved Rin. You actually remind me of her. Or perhaps she reminds me of you. You don't care if someone is a human, youkai, or hanyou. You also have an exceptionally kind soul. Even Kikyo, whom you are suppose to be the reincarnation of, was not as kind as you when she was alive," Sesshoumaru told her. "I do not care for most humans, but there are some that are exceptional and stand out from the rest, and you are one of them."  
  
"What would happen if I decide I don't want to become your mate?" Kagome asked.  
  
Her question worried him and he had to take a minute to gather his thoughts back about him. "The future would be affected and I believe that would affect you, since you are from the future, are you not?" he said.  
  
Kagome quickly turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "How did you know?" she asked, looking him directly in the eye.  
  
"The prophecy said you would be. You are the only being that has been correctly described in the prophecy," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome bowed her head. "I see. So I basically have no choice in the matter?" she asked, glancing up long enough to see his slight nod. "Since I have no choice, I will cooperate," Kagome said, resignation showing clearly in her voice.


	3. What Happens From Here?

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

**Chapter 3: What Happens From Here?**  
  
Kagome looked up suddenly when she heard a loud growl coming from in front of her. She gasped when she saw his red tinged eyes staring intently at her.  
  
"I do not like you like this. You are too submissive. What happened to you that you are behaving like this?" he growled.  
  
Kagome looked down at her lap. "I got kidnapped and forced into being a youkai's mate by a prophecy and I just have a lot to think about right now," she said thoughtfully. "I still have obligations involved with the Shikon no Tama to worry about. My life was hard before, and now I have so much more to worry about with this," Kagome said, looking back up to Sesshoumaru's eyes, relieved that they were once again golden.  
  
Sesshoumaru cupped her cheek with his left hand while his right hand ducked inside his obi. "I think this should help a bit," he said as he pulled his hand out to reveal a leather pouch. Kagome looked at him confused so he removed his hand from her chin and opened the pouch and poured out about ten shards into his opened hand.  
  
"How come I couldn't sense them and how did you get them?" Kagome asked, looking up at him in wonder.  
  
"I retrieved them after I defeated some youkai that challenged me for my lands. You couldn't sense them because I placed an enchantment on them so that other youkai would not come after them," Sesshoumaru explained to her. "Now I entrust them to you," he said as he picked up her right hand and placed the shards in her palm.  
  
Kagome stared blankly at the shards that rested in her palm for a moment before she removed the small bottle from a small pocket in her obi that held her shards of the Shikon no Tama. She put all the shards into the small bottle and replaced it in her obi, then bowed to Sesshoumaru in thanks.  
  
"I realize you have obligations to the Shikon no Tama, as well as a want to erase Naraku from this world, and as your mate, I will help you to complete your obligations," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding. "I would like it if you would train me to fight," she told him. "I'm good with my arrows, but there are times when an enemy gets too close to use them."  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't want my mate defenseless if she were attacked when I couldn't protect her," Sesshoumaru told her. "We can begin training this afternoon, if you like."  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She felt Sesshoumaru tentatively snake his arms around her waist and she suddenly felt safe in the arms of a youkai that could kill her without a second thought. "I have one more request," Kagome said and continued when she felt him nod. "I would like to bring Shippo here. His parents are dead and I have basically adopted him as my son since he started traveling with me. I'm sure he is worried sick about me by now," Kagome said quietly.  
  
"It will be arranged. I will handle it personally," Sesshoumaru told her. "I'm sure he would make a good playmate for Rin." He pulled back a bit and looked her in the eye. Before Kagome could say or do anything, Sesshoumaru had claimed her lips in a soft, chaste kiss. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head to allow better access to her mouth, ending the chasteness of the kiss. He allowed his eyes to slide shut after he had watched her own slowly close.  
  
Kagome felt his tongue pass over her lower lip. She opened her mouth at his silent request and tangled her right hand in his hair. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and brush against her own, causing a slight shudder to slide down her spine. Kagome suddenly felt the need for air and pulled away from Sesshoumaru, slightly panting, her eyes coming open quickly to stare into his intense golden gaze. She brought a shaky hand to his face and lightly traced the marks on his cheek, then let it rest there in a similar position to his hand on her cheek.  
  
"I want you to be happy here, and I will do what I can to make that happen," Sesshoumaru told her, breathing a bit heavy. "Let me make you happy," he said as he leaned forward to take her lips again.  
  
Kagome instantly allowed Sesshoumaru's tongue into her mouth when she felt it snake out of his mouth and brush against hers. She got brave and brushed her tongue against the side of his, enjoying the feel of his tongue against hers. She slipped her hand from his cheek and down to his lower back, trailing her fingers lightly over his spine, enjoying the slight tremors she felt.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back, brushing his fingers through her hair, and nearly got lost in the depths of her sapphire eyes. "We should stop now. Someone is coming toward your room," he said.  
  
"How do you know they are coming here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's Ainokami. She has been assigned as your personal servant and wouldn't have anything else to do down this hall," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome nodded and was about to stand up when she was suddenly cradled in Sesshoumaru's arms. He gently set her on her feet just as there was a knock from the door.  
  
"Kagome-sama, I have brought you some lunch since you didn't come to the dining hall," came Ainokami's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in, Ainokami," Kagome said, looking at the door. She watched as the shoji door was slid open to reveal Ainokami with a tray filled with food. Ainokami bowed as good as she could with the tray in her hands when she saw Sesshoumaru, and then Kagome directed her where to put the tray down.  
  
"Thank you, Ainokami. You may leave for now," Kagome told her as she walked toward the tray of food.  
  
Ainokami bowed to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru and then left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kagome sat down at the low table that she'd had Ainokami place the tray on and quickly ate while Sesshoumaru sat across from her and watched her. After she had finished, she stood up and looked directly at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Is there something else that I could wear that I could practice my archery in," Kagome asked. She looked down at the elegant blue kimono she currently wore and then looked back up at Sesshoumaru's face. "This is too nice for me to do any kind of work in," she said with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up and walked over to her. "I had some other clothes put in here for you while you were bathing," he said, leading her over to the closet. He opened the doors and revealed several new outfits, a few of which resembled the miko garbs that Kaeda had given her in the past.  
  
"Thank you. Could you step out into the hall while I change," Kagome asked him. Sesshoumaru stared at her, oddly. She sighed and shoved him towards him the door, or at least tried to. He wouldn't budge, so she glared at Sesshoumaru. "I am not changing while you are in here," Kagome said in a stern voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her, then he grabbed one of the miko outfits and pushed Kagome towards a door she hadn't noticed before. He opened the door and walked in with her, watching as several candles suddenly flared to life as they walked through the doorway. "You may change in here," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome looked around the room and took in the simple elegance that the room was decorated in. There were a few small, round tables in the corners of the room with brushes and different oils on them and there was a door off to the left and one to the right. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, a questioning look in her eyes. "Where do the doors lead to," she asked.  
  
He smiled a bit. "This one over here," he said, pointing to the door on the left, "leads to your closet." Then he smirked at her. "And this other one leads to my room," Sesshoumaru told her as he pointed to the second door.  
  
"Oh." Her eyes widened a bit. "OH," she exclaimed as what he said really hit her.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled at her a bit. "I'll leave you to change," he told her as he moved out of the door, closing it behind himself.  
  
Kagome quickly changed her clothes and then sat down in front of one of the tables and picked up one of the brushes from the table and began to run it through her hair. She looked up and saw a ribbon setting on the table and used it to tie her hair back in the traditional style of mikos. When she was done, she stood and went back into the room Sesshoumaru had deemed hers.  
  
Sesshoumaru took her hand and led her out of the room and down several halls until he reached a large shoji door and, upon opening it, revealed a dojo. He went over to what looked like another closet and opened the doors, showing shelves lined with various weapons, including swords, daggers, and what they were there for; a bow and quiver of arrows. Sesshoumaru grabbed the bow and arrows off of their shelf and went back to Kagome.  
  
"Here, I'll show you where the targets are," he told her as he walked out a back door, onto a porch that wrapped around a good portion of Sesshoumaru's home. He walked out to an area that Kagome could tell was the shooting range and stopped, handing the bow and an arrow to her.  
  
Kagome strung the arrow, taking up the proper stance, and, after aiming, let it fly. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, and saw, instead of his face, another arrow ready for her. Kagome sighed and took the arrow, and fired it off just like the first one. She held out her hand without even looking and instantly felt another arrow in her hand. It went that way for a while; Kagome would fire off an arrow and Sesshoumaru would hand her another one. She turned to him when she knew there would be no more arrows left in the quiver and looked him in the eye.  
  
"The target is full and the quiver is empty," she said, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her, and then glanced at the target. All the arrows were clustered as close to the middle of the target as humanly possible, some even split by other arrows. "Very nice," he complimented her. "Come, I will begin to teach you the basics of using a sword," Sesshoumaru told her and turned to walk back toward the dojo.  
  
Kagome watched after him for a minute. "What about the arrows," she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to her and then glanced at the target. "They have been taken care of," he told her.  
  
Kagome looked back at the target as well, and saw that the arrows had all been removed. She turned to follow Sesshoumaru, but stopped in mid step when she saw the quiver slung over his shoulder, with the undamaged arrows filling it. Kagome looked back at the target, then back to the quiver hanging from his shoulder before shrugging and walking after him. She wasn't even going to ask.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the dojo and placed the quiver of arrows back on their shelf. He took a sword down and measured it's weight in his hand while he waited for Kagome to come in. When she entered, he took the bow from her hands and silently handed her the sword.  
  
Spotting her confused look, he decided to explain. "Try it out. See how it feels and let me know if it's too heavy," Sesshoumaru told her as he placed the bow back in its place. He turned back around with a lighter sword in his hand, and watched her as she moved the sword about in her hand.  
  
Kagome handed him back the sword. "This one is way too heavy for me to work with," she told him sheepishly.  
  
Sesshoumaru took the sword from her and handed the lighter sword over. "I thought it would be. Try this one. It's much lighter," he told her. Sesshoumaru watched her as she took the sword and held it in her hand, maneuvering the blade around a bit. Once he was certain that it was better suited for her he moved behind her and placed her legs in the appropriate position. He slid his hands down her arms, to her hands and placed them properly on the hilt of the sword.  
  
For the rest of the afternoon, Sesshoumaru worked with Kagome, showing her the proper stance and ways to block. After a few hours, Kagome was getting pretty good, so Sesshoumaru moved around to stand in front of her and unsheathed the Tenseiga.  
  
"Just try to block," Sesshoumaru told her. "I'll move slowly so you can watch my movements," he said as he moved towards her in a mock attack.  
  
Kagome brought her sword up to block his attack and succeeded. She was about to celebrate when Sesshoumaru attacked again. Kagome blocked his attacks for several minutes until Sesshoumaru had her backed against a wall and knocked her sword from her hands. Sesshoumaru stepped forward with his sword in a kill position against her neck.  
  
"Not bad for your first time," Sesshoumaru told her. He leaned forward until his body was almost pressed flush against her, barely enough room for his sword to pass between them, and his face was inches from her own. He slowly brought the Tenseiga down from her neck, lightly dragging the blade against her body.  
  
Kagome gasped as the blade traveled down her body, able to feel the sharp edge even through her clothing. She was actually a bit disappointed when he sheathed the sword and ceased the contact. She looked up at his face and made eye contact with the youkai lord, and almost instantly got lost in his deep amber hued eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru fought to keep a straight face while he had been teasing her body; the entire time, he had been able to smell the increase in her arousal. Then, after he had sheathed the Tenseiga, she looked up at him, and he nearly drowned in her sapphire eyes, but he wouldn't have minded drowning in her beautiful eyes. For now, though, he had to stay afloat, so he did the first thing he could think of; he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Kagome was shocked when his lips first claimed hers, but soon her eyes drifted shut and she responded to the movements of his lips. Her mouth tentatively opened when his tongue brushed her lower lip and she felt his tongue slip past her lips into her mouth and stroke her tongue. Kagome moved her tongue against his and soon her mouth turned into a mini battleground, but in this war, there would be no losers.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly withdrew his tongue from her mouth, trying to coax her tongue into his mouth. He succeeded and when her tongue was finally in his mouth, he gently sucked on it, drawing a moan from her.  
  
Kagome pulled back for air and opened her eyes, meeting Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Kagome smirked at him. "If you keep doing this every time I do good, I may not mind being your mate so much," she told him.  
  
"I believe that can be arranged," he told her, a smirk matching her own coloring his features. He leaned down and took her lips in a soul searing kiss, his hands running up and down her sides.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and fisted her other hand in his long silver hair. She let her tongue slip past her lips and it was instantly sucked into Sesshoumaru's mouth. She felt one of his hands slide up her back to tangle in her hair and his other hand rested on her hip, holding her against him. Kagome suddenly pulled away as far as she could while backed up against a wall.  
  
"We should stop," Kagome said breathlessly. Sesshoumaru gave her a confused look and she looked away from him. She took her arms from his body and wrapped them around her shoulders. "I feel loose," Kagome told him. She knew he would want an explanation to her feeling, so she continued with her explanation. "You just took me from my friends yesterday afternoon and I woke up here this morning, and you told me about the prophecy. It's barely been a whole day and I'm already making out with you. Yesterday, I had feelings for Inuyasha," she explained to him.  
  
"And what are your feelings today?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious.  
  
"I don't know," Kagome whispered, her voice a whimper.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her intently as she spoke and watched as she seemed to shrink in on herself even more. His arms had dropped down to his sides when she had backed away from him, but he reached a hand out to her chin and tilted it up so that she was facing him, but she still refused to look him directly in the eye.  
  
"This is not wrong. You are loyal to the half-breed, but he is not loyal to you. When I brought you here, I could smell an old death on him, like he had lain in a graveyard," Sesshoumaru told her. That brought Kagome's eyes to his immediately, but he was disappointed when he saw the tears building in her eyes. "You should try to forget about him. You are my mate and I have already pledged that I would do all in my power to make you happy and keep you safe," Sesshoumaru told her as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her body, her head resting on his chest. He smiled a bit when he felt her tentatively wrap her arms around his torso, but the smile faded when he felt Kagome's body shudder with a silent sob and felt the wetness on the front of his shirt from her tears.  
  
Kagome couldn't help crying. Inuyasha had seen Kikyo, enough that her scent was all over him, even after Kikyo had tried to kill her. That hurt her deeply. He had promised to protect her and now she finds out that he had been fooling around with the one person that truly desired her demise. She decided right then and there that she would commit herself to Sesshoumaru completely to help her forget about Inuyasha, if nothing else. She slowly calmed down and fell into a light sleep wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her relax and then when she finally fell asleep, so he picked her up, carried her to her room, and laid her on her futon. He got some cool water and a rag and, after wetting the rag, gently washed the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her cheeks. After a while she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, so he felt comfortable enough to leave her alone for a short time while he tended to a few matters elsewhere in his home.  
  
Kagome woke up an hour later when there was a knock on her door. She sat up, slightly disoriented, but relaxed when she realized she was back in her room. "Who is it," she called out in the direction of her door while she stood up and straightened her miko robes.  
  
"It's Ainokami, Kagome-sama. Sesshoumaru-sama wished me to come and check on you and see if you would like to bathe before dinner," the youkai servant said from the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in," Kagome told her as she went to her closet to pick out a fresh kimono. She turned when she heard the shoji door open, but went back to the kimonos. She saw a lovely peach colored kimono with peach blossoms embroidered on it, and a cream colored obi. Kagome turned to the waiting servant and then nodded as she headed towards the door and ultimately the hot springs. "Would you care to take a bath with me," Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, I could not, Kagome-sama," Ainokami said, looking aghast at the mere suggestion.  
  
Kagome sighed; of course the servants would bathe somewhere else and probably late at night or early in the morning. "Okay, but could you please not call me 'Kagome-sama'? Kagome is just fine," she told Ainokami.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sa... Yes, Kagome," Ainokami said, stopping herself from using the honorific.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the springs in silence and when they got there, Ainokami stayed in the outer room while Kagome went to soak in the hot water.  
  
After Kagome had soaked in the water long enough that her hands were beginning to prune slightly, she got out of the water, keeping her eyes down, watching where she was stepping. Once she was out of the water, she felt someone wrap a large robe around her body. Kagome looked up through the steam, ready to thank Ainokami, and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there, holding the robe around her slight form.  
  
She looked away from him and slipped her arms through the sleeves of the robe and held it tightly around her body. "Where's Ainokami," she asked, trying to avoid the fact that he had seen her naked while she was getting out of the spring.  
  
"I sent her to do something else," he told her, sliding his hands up to her shoulders.  
  
Kagome nodded and headed to the outer room where she had left her kimono. She knew Sesshoumaru was following her and didn't look behind her. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hair, all while keeping the robe wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing her arms. He leaned forward so that his chest was touching her back and his lips were by her right ear. He slid his hands up so that they were resting on the tops of her shoulders. "Trust me," he whispered as he curled his fingers under the edge of the robe and gently began to pull it off of her shoulders.  
  
Kagome heard his whispered request and relaxed enough that she released the robe and let it slide off of her shoulders. She was a bit nervous, but didn't say or do anything, except move to cover her chest with her arms once the robe had slid past them. She felt the fabric of the robe slide down her body and pool at her feet, as well as Sesshoumaru's hands following the robe down to her hips. Kagome heard the rustle of fabric as Sesshoumaru moved to grab the kimono she had brought.  
  
Sesshoumaru unfolded the kimono, leaving the obi on the bench, and held it for Kagome to slip her arms into. He watched with interest as she tentatively removed her arms from her chest and slide them through the arms of the kimono. He slid the kimono up her arms and let it rest on her shoulders and folded the garment around her, covering her breasts before moving to stand in front of her. Sesshoumaru grabbed the obi and deftly tied it around her in as few movements as possible.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome said shyly, keeping her eyes adverted from his. "But you didn't have to do that." she told him. Kagome reached around him and grabbed her brush from off of the bench and turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, but was stopped by his head right by her ear. She silently waited for him to speak, her breath coming in short, quiet pants.  
  
"It was my pleasure to help you," Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, his breath brushing along her skin. He pulled his head back a little and grasped her chin, turning her head so that she had no choice but to look him in the eye. He saw the slight blush that spread over her cheeks and fought a smirked, knowing that the blush was from the knowledge that he had seen her naked. "There is no need for you to be embarrassed," he told her in a soft voice.  
  
Kagome pulled her head away from his hand and glared at him, though the blush still stained her cheeks prettily. "I am not embarrassed and have nothing to be embarrassed about," she said in a cold voice. She brushed his hand off of her shoulder and left the outer bath room, heading towards her own room.  
  
Sesshoumaru wanted to follow after her, but thought better of it, deciding to let her calm down a bit before she saw him again. He also needed some time to think himself. Like about why he had been acting so weird. The prophecy had said there would be side effects, but his recent behavior was too much. He decided he would speak with her that night, after the evening meal. Sesshoumaru left the hot springs and walked to his chambers to relax a bit before he had to face Kagome again.  
  
Kagome sat in her room, running the brush through her ebony strands as she fumed about Sesshoumaru. She didn't know what it was about him that ticked her off so much, but, oddly, at the same time, so completely aroused her. She growled just thinking about how arrogant he had been. Of course she had been embarrassed, but he didn't have to say anything about it. For Pete's sake, he had been the first man, youkai, anything male, to ever have a clear view of her naked body. Sure, Inuyasha and Miroku had peeked on her while she had bathed a few times before, but it just wasn't the same.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down her brush, done untangling her locks. She now had some more time to think about her options, not that she really had any at all. She could hope that Inuyasha would come to save her, but by the time he got there, she would probably already be mated to Sesshoumaru, and it wouldn't matter anymore. She could try to put it off, but doubted it was really a possibility since every time she saw Sesshoumaru, she had to forcefully keep herself from jumping him. And when she didn't want to jump him, she was so completely confused and baffled, she didn't know what she wanted to even begin to do it.  
  
She thought she had loved Inuyasha, but if that was the case, wouldn't she be more upset at the idea of mating with Sesshoumaru? She wasn't exactly happy with the idea of mating with him, but she wasn't distressed, just completely confused about everything that was happening to her. Especially Sesshoumaru's behavior since she had arrived. When she had first woke up and he looked at her, he looked strangely like a predator about to pounce on its prey, but he had left with barely a word. And all day, it seemed every time they saw each other, they ended up kissing, even though it was common knowledge that he hated humans, if the common knowledge was correct. She didn't think some prophecy would change his attitude so completely and so quickly. But, then again, there was the whole ordeal with Rin; he had brought her back to life with his sword that was his inheritance from his father, Tenseiga.  
  
Kagome sighed again. She just didn't know what to think, except that she should be more upset about this prophecy thing. Would she even be able to go home to see her family ever again? It could be possible since he did know that she was from the future, but she would still have to explain a lot of things. And would she even want to go see her family and tell them that she was mated to a youkai lord of the feudal era? She didn't mind, no matter how much she thought she should, but how would her family react?  
  
And how would Inuyasha react to her willingly mating with his hated half brother. Sure, she didn't love him, at least not in the way she thought she had, but she didn't know what his feelings were for her. Of course, he was always running off to see Kikyo whenever he caught her scent, leaving Kagome and the rest of their group to worry about him while he was gone. Kagome sighed once again and made a decision: If Inuyasha didn't care how she felt about who he interacted with romantically, she wouldn't care how he felt about who she got involved with.  
  
She heard a knock at her door and called the person in. Kagome turned to face the door and saw Ainokami there, crouched in a bow waiting for Kagome. "Yes, Ainokami," she asked.  
  
"Dinner is ready, Kagome," Ainokami said with her face still bowed. "I am here to show you to the dining hall, in case you didn't remember the way," she added.  
  
"Thank you, Ainokami," Kagome said. "I'm afraid I still don't know my way around here very well," she said a bit sheepishly.  
  
Ainokami stood and led the way to the dining hall, holding open the large doors for her when they reached the hall. Dinner passed relatively quietly, with the exception of Rin's happy chatter with Kagome inserting a few appropriate words when needed. Sesshoumaru reclined back, picking through his food a bit, but the majority of his attention was on Kagome while she desperately tried to avoid looking at him. After dinner, Kagome was escorted back to her room by Ainokami while Sesshoumaru put Rin to bed. He waited a moment, giving Kagome ample time to relax a bit before he went to talk to her.  
  
Kagome turned to the door when she heard a knock. She went to the door, knowing it couldn't be Ainokami; she had been dismissed for the night. She slid the shoji door open, then wished she hadn't when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there. But now it was too late to shut the door again, knowing it would be rude to slam the door in his face, so she let him in.  
  
"I've come to a decision," Kagome announced before he could say anything. Sesshoumaru looked at her, an eyebrow raised, as if saying 'do tell.' "I will stay here with you to fulfill this prophecy," she told him. She actually felt better about making that decision after telling him about it, like saying it out loud made it all that more right. It was as if she knew she was doing the right thing by staying with him. "Just promise me one thing," she said. He nodded and she continued. "Don't be afraid to open up to me, please?" she asked him.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his, causing her to place her hands on his chest. "I will try to do so, for you," he told her. He dipped his head down and gently kissed her on the forehead. "I told you that I would make you happy and I meant it," he said, conviction in his voice.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly up at him, the first real smile she had given anyone since she had arrive at his home. "Good," she said quietly. She snaked her arms up his chest and around his neck, causing her to stretch up and stand on her toes and tug down on his neck a bit.  
  
Sesshoumaru got the hint and leaned down, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, his hands on her back lifting her up off of the ground and closer to his mouth. One of his hands stayed on her back to hold her in place while the other one began to wander about her body a bit. He stopped, though, when he felt her stiffen and pulled away from the kiss. He set her back down, but kept her in his arms, and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Do you wish to stop," he asked her, concern showing in her eyes.  
  
Kagome shook her head, but rather than say anything, she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. While he was occupied with her lips, she allowed her hands to lightly slide south, and grabbed his ass.

A/N: The next chapter contains a lemon, and therefore, I will not be posting it here (since that is what got this story removed in the first place). For the link to the lemon, just go check out my bio. I've posted links to lemons there, since ffn has a huge stick up its butt and won't allow links to other sites in chapters.


	4. Waiting

A/N: Since the links for the lemon chapters aren't working (thanx to ffn) I'll be posting the links in my bio, so anyone can get to them.

**Chapter 5: Waiting  
**  
The next morning, Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his calm slumber when a familiar, yet unwelcome scent wafted across his sensitive nose. Though, at that moment, any scent that woke him up was unwelcome. He shifted his body and buried his nose in the valley of her chest, but the scent still reached his senses and drove the sleep from his mind. He groaned as he slowly opened one eye and looked about the room. Sesshoumaru could tell from the light flooding into the room that the sun had recently risen above the horizon to begin it's daily travel across the sky. He knew that he should soon rise from the bed, before his unwanted guests arrived, but didn't want to disturb his or his new mate's rest.  
  
He regrettably moved, using his hand that had remained over his mark on her hip all night to pull her close to his body as he rolled onto his back. He rested his head against the mattress for a moment more while he waited for his mate to wake. He felt her stirring against his side, nuzzling into his chest as she tried to avoid waking. Sesshoumaru smiled as he gently shook her shoulder with the arm she rested on.  
  
"Mate, you need to wake up," he said, his voice tender as he gently shook her awake.  
  
Kagome groaned as she woke up, but not wanting to. As the sleep cleared from her mind, she clearly remembered what had happened the previous night and who it had happened with. She guessed it was his body that she was resting against. At least she didn't regret what she had done. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, not all that surprised to see him watching her intently. Kagome turned away from his intense golden eyes, closing her own eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Do we have to get up?" Kagome asked, her voice still sounding tired.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew why she was still tired, and regretted waking her. "Unfortunately, yes. There are matters that we must attend to this morning," he told her.  
  
Kagome yawned against his shoulder, her breath gently brushing over his neck. "Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Things," Sesshoumaru replied evasively. "Come, we need to get up," he added as he began to sit up.  
  
Kagome pulled him back down against the bed, not letting him get up. "I don't want to get up until I know why I have to get up so early," she told Sesshoumaru, lifting her head to look him in the eye. "I'd also like to know why you've had your hand on my hip all night," she said as she rested her head against his shoulder again.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled them over so that his body was pressing hers into the futon and removed his hand from her hip to cup her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before he looked down at her hip where his mark was. Smiling in satisfaction, he once again looked up at her face as she lay under him, staring curiously up at him. "Look for yourself," he told her, moving some of his weight off of her so that she could sit up some.  
  
Kagome sat up and looked down at her hip and was shocked to find an odd mark on her skin. She had seen the same mark a few times around the castle, particularly in Sesshoumaru's library on some of the older books and a few tapestries hanging on the walls. "What is that?" she asked as she traced a finger over the mark. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, waiting for him to answer her.  
  
"It is the crest of my family. Between that and the mark on your neck," Sesshoumaru said, tracing a claw lightly over the mark on her neck, "they let everyone know that you are my mate and no one can dispute it," he explained to her.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said as she looked down at the mark on her hip. She admired the small, delicate white rose being gently held in the powerful jaws of a large white dog that she could only guess was a youkai. She looked back up at him with a smile. "You still haven't explained to me why we have to get up so early," she reminded her mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru let a barely audible sigh pass through his lips, but Kagome heard it just fine. "There are some ... guests on their way here that we must talk with. They will be here shortly and I do not wish for them to linger here any longer than they need be," he explained to her.  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding, not bothering to ask who was coming. She knew she would find out soon enough. She reluctantly allowed Sesshoumaru to roll off of her and out from underneath the covers. She rolled onto her side and watched as he dressed. She watched as Sesshoumaru sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, and beckoned her closer. Kagome smiled at her mate as she crawled closer to him.  
  
"So what am I suppose to wear today?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she moved closer to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his mate into his lap once she had closed the distance between them. "That will be taken care of," he told her. "I have a present for you," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" she asked as she leaned into his mouth. They had spent the entire night making love, and she was still becoming incredibly horny with him nibbling on her ear.  
  
"You'll see," he told her with a small smile. He quickly stood up, Kagome still held tightly in his arms, causing her to scream in shock. Sesshoumaru quickly silenced her with a kiss as he carried her to the closet. He set Kagome on her feet as he ended the kiss and opened the closet.  
  
Kagome, realizing that she was standing there completely naked, protectively wrapped her arms around her chest. She watched as her mate briefly searched for something among the many shelves that occupied the small room that was the closet. Kagome tried to look over his shoulder, trying to see what he was looking for, but couldn't see anything in the darkness of the closet.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly found what he was looking for and stepped back into the light of the bedroom, and handed the gift to his mate.  
  
Kagome looked at the bundle in her arms, curious as to what the satin package contained. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Sesshoumaru kneeled down on the soft rug and motioned for Kagome to do the same. He watched as she kneeled down in front of him, the small soft bundle clutched to her chest. "Open it," he told her after they had sat there for a while in silence.  
  
Kagome looked up at him, startled. She shook her head, clearing the haze that had settled over brain and looked back down at the package nestled in her arms. She untied the knots in the silken cord that held the satin in place and then removed them, placing them in a pile next to her. Kagome pulled the satin covering off of the item and was shocked to see white silk with the same crest embroidered into the material as was now permanently marking her hip.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru, wonder showing in her eyes at the beauty of the object sitting in her lap.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her a bit before he reached forward and gently held the top of the silk in his hands. "This is your gift," he said as he lifted the silk off of her lap, "and something for you to wear," he added as he unfolded the item that was now revealed as a silk kimono, the obi slipping out of the kimono and onto the floor between them.  
  
Kagome gaped at the scene that was embroidered on the fabric of the kimono, realizing the crest was only a small portion of the whole picture. The large inu youkai was standing on a hillside in front of a beautiful sunset. The thread used in the embroidery had been lightly dyed to add slight color to the scene shown on the outfit.  
  
"This is too much," Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshoumaru's face in shock.  
  
"Not for my mate," Sesshoumaru told her as he moved closer to her. "Try it on," he urged from her side.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and nodded. She stood up and allowed Sesshoumaru to assist her to slip the kimono on, wrap it tightly around her slender waist, and tie the obi. Kagome watched him as he worked in the mirror, admiring how his arms wrapped around her perfectly. Once the obi was tied, Sesshoumaru let his arms hang around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome turned herself around in the loop of Sesshoumaru's arms and snaked her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said quietly as she rested her head against his chest as his chin resumed its place on her shoulder.  
  
Sesshoumaru let himself enjoy the feeling of holding her in his arms for a few moments before the unwelcome scent coming closer drew his mind back to business. "We should go," he said, reluctantly drawing away from his mate.  
  
They separated and Sesshoumaru led the way through the immense castle towards their destination, Kagome quietly following behind with her head lowered, like she knew would be expected of her. They stopped in front of a large oak door with carvings on it of a large inu youkai standing proudly on a hillside overlooking a beautiful creek with sakura trees in full blossom all around a young woman sitting on a rock at the edge of the creek.  
  
Kagome noticed that the youkai was gazing intently at the young woman, the young, HUMAN woman, and that she was staring at his reflection in the water at her knees. Kagome was about to ask about the carving, but Sesshoumaru ushered her into the room that lay beyond the doors before she was able to say anything. He let her stop just inside the doors, giving her a few moments to look around the room.  
  
The room was lit with several candles placed all over the room, bringing a warm, golden glow to the room. There was a low-set, long rectangular shaped table set right of the center of the room, cushions placed all around the mahogany table. There was a screen set behind the head of the table, and to Kagome's astonishment, it had the same scene displayed upon it as was on the large doors she had just entered through. The simplicity of the room's elegance struck Kagome deeply as she continued to look around.  
  
Sesshoumaru gently pushed her until they were both standing behind the screen. He watched with a slight smile as his mate stared around in wonder at her surroundings once again. He very nearly laughed when he heard her stomach rumble in its need for food, but held back the vocalization of his mirth, thinking it unbefitting of his status. He watched the light pink begin to stain her cheeks, thinking of how adorable she looked with the color highlighting her skin.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "I could have a servant bring you something before the guests arrive," he added.  
  
Kagome nodded and was about to walk back to the main part of the room when she remembered that women of nobility were never seen, and usually sat behind some sort of a screen when their presence was required. That was when she took a closer look at the items behind the screen. There was a small square table made of the same rich mahogany as the larger table in the main room and a large cushion that had been dyed a dark purple that almost looked black in the low light.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned back to sit at the small table, only to be stopped by Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder. She stopped her movements; her back turned to him, but didn't move to look at him. She just stood there.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his lips right next to her ear. "I know you don't like the idea, but I promise you that you won't have to do it very often. If you like, we could even just have meals in our room with Rin," he whispered, his voice soft as he held her close to his chest. He could tell she was still unsure about everything; she was still tense, almost fighting against his hold on her.  
  
"How do you know that I don't like it? Was that in that prophecy of yours, too?" Kagome asked, her voice cold and angry.  
  
"No," Sesshoumaru said simply. "I knew you would not like to sit behind some screen your whole life before I ever even knew you were the one to fulfill the prophecy. I knew that from watching you during the fights with my idiot of a brother," he added, trying to calm her down, his arms never loosening their hold on his mate.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said quietly, relaxing a bit in his arms. "I'm sorry. I just don't like the feeling that I don't have control over my own life," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, though she knew he was perfectly able to hear her.  
  
"You do have control. You could have refused to become my mate, or refuse to bare me any pups," Sesshoumaru told her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "I was told you would be stubborn," he said with a small smile gracing his lips. "And before you ask, no I did not learn that from the prophecy. Nor from watching you during our encounters. My father told me that. He told me that no woman would ever be able to stand me except for an extremely stubborn one. I guess he was right about that, too," he told her.  
  
Kagome smiled at actually getting the youkai lord to open up to her a bit and then snuggled back into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comfort she found there. She raised her hands and placed them on his forearms and turned her face towards his when a thought suddenly hit her. "What do you mean 'he was right about that, too?'" she asked, trying to see into his eyes in the hopes that she could decipher what he was thinking.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sesshoumaru said as her stomach grumbled again, effectively ending the moment they were having. "I'll send a servant to get you something to eat," he said, as he released her from the circle of his arms, but stopped momentarily and turned back to her. "What would you like? I'm not exactly familiar with what humans eat," he admitted.  
  
Kagome smiled at him shyly. "Some miso soup and rice will be fine," she said as she sat herself down on the large cushion.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and left silently. He returned just as quietly a few moments later to find his mate deep in thought, staring at the screen that separated her from the rest of the room. His attention was drawn to the screen she was looking at, noticing the scene shown there before he turned his full attention to his mate. She had yet to notice his presence, or at least acknowledge his presence, and that concerned him. Was she that deep in thought that her mind had yet to acknowledge what her miko powers were no doubt telling her? That a youkai was dangerously close to her. Or did she trust him so completely, so soon?  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged off the musings of his mind as he quietly approached her. He kneeled behind her on the cushion, his arms going around her waist at the same time that he whispered into her ear. "What are you thinking about?" he asked as he moved from his kneeling position to a cross-legged one, gently pulling her into his lap.  
  
Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to move her, resting her head against his chest once he had her seated where it would be the most comfortable for both of them. "I was wondering about that scene on the screen," she said, turning her head to look at him. "Who is that?" she asked, looking back at the large white dog on the screen.  
  
"That is my father in a form similar to what you have seen me in before, only a bit smaller. I think I only ever saw him in his truest form once and that was in his very last battle. He never came back from that fight, and I never saw him again," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
Kagome gasped in shock at what she had heard. "I'm sorry." She fell silent, not knowing what else to say. How could she know what to say to something like that?  
  
Sesshoumaru could sense the sorrow coming from her. "It's alright. He lived a long life, especially for a youkai lord during his time," he said, trying to reassure her and make her feel better.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said, her mouth forming into a small 'o' shape. She decided she wanted to change the subject for the time. "I'm still sorry about him dying," she said to close the subject. "Who is the woman by the creek?" she asked, curious.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at the screen again and let his eyes rest on the young woman sitting by the creek. "Her name was Ravu. She was Inuyasha's mother. That scene is suppose to depict their first meeting," he told her. He gently sniffed the air, catching the scent of his mate's food drawing closer.  
  
"You're food will be here soon," Sesshoumaru informed her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he sat her back down on the cushion. He stood and went out from behind the screen. He met Jaken and the other servant at the door, directing the other servant, an asura youkai, to serve Kagome where she sat, behind the screen. While she was gone, Sesshoumaru talked with Jaken, giving him instructions for when the guests arrived, as to what he was to do to keep them calm. He knew that one person in particular would be extremely upset when the group got there. He only hoped he could avoid a fight at the time.  
  
The female servant came back from serving Kagome her meal, and bowed deeply before she passed by Sesshoumaru, drawing the youkai lord from his thoughts. As she was about to get up and continue about her duties, she was stopped by her master's voice.  
  
"Ainokami," his cold voice called to her. She made no sound and only bowed lower in her acknowledgement of his speaking her name, as was expected of her. "When I am not with Kagome-sama, you are to be with her and act as her personal bodyguard," he ordered her. "Is that understood?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," Ainokami said as she touched her forehead to the floor. She heard the rustle of fabric and rush of air that signaled he had waved his hand in dismissal and stood, her head still bowed as she hurried down the hallway.  
  
"Jaken, notify me as soon as soon as our guests arrive," Sesshoumaru said as he turned to his faithful retainer.  
  
"Yes, milord," Jaken said, bowing as low as his old back would allow him.  
  
Sesshoumaru dismissed Jaken with a wave of his hand and turned back to the screen that currently shielded his mate from his eyes. He walked towards the screen, intending to enjoy the time he had with his mate and possibly eat something. It had been some while since he had actually eaten anything. With that last thought, Sesshoumaru disappeared behind the decorative screen to be with his mate.


	5. Shadows Against A Screen

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way.

**Chapter 6: Shadows Against A Screen**  
  
Kagome was mildly surprised when Sesshoumaru showed back up behind the screen and sat down next to her, picking up the spare set of chopsticks. Her eyes rounded in shock when he plucked a piece of fruit off of the tray for two reasons; one being that there had been fruit and she hadn't even noticed it, and the other reason was that Sesshoumaru was eating with her, though she wasn't sure why that shocked her.  
  
Grabbing a piece of fruit herself, she inched closer to Sesshoumaru until their arms were touching. She couldn't understand why, but she felt better when they were touching. She picked up a piece of melon with her chopsticks and placed it in her mouth, a small drop of juice escaping her mouth and sliding down her chin. Kagome was about to wipe it away when Sesshoumaru's hand under her chin, turning her face towards his, stopped her. She raised her eyes up to his and watched as he lowered his head to hers.  
  
"You're very messy," Sesshoumaru said just before his tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked the juice from her lower lip. He sucked her lip into his mouth and nibbled on it for a moment before he released her lip and chin. He sat back and picked up another piece of fruit like nothing had happened.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth and was about to ask what had just happened between them, but he spoke before she could say anything.  
  
"I want you to stay back here and be quite while the visitors are here, no matter what you hear or what happens," Sesshoumaru said, staring straight ahead. He knew she wouldn't like the idea, but he couldn't have her attacking the person, not just yet. He needed to find out why they were there.  
  
Kagome wanted to protest with what he was telling her to do, but she saw the serious look on his face. She looked at him and was about to ask why he wanted her to stay there, but was interrupted again.  
  
"No matter what. Do you understand?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
Kagome was speechless for a moment at the intensity in his eyes, but shook herself out of her stupor. "I'll stay back here," she said quietly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Good. I have to leave you back here now, but I will be sitting right in front of you, so you don't have to worry."  
  
His statement made Kagome worry, even though he said she shouldn't. "Why would I worry?" she asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head before he placed a quick kiss on her cheek, stood up, and disappeared in front of the screen.  
  
Kagome stood up and was about to run around front and demand that he tell her what he was talking about when she came to a dead stop, not of her own free will. She took a small step back and looked carefully, becoming angry when she saw the glimmer of a barrier in front of her. She was about to try to break through it when she remembered what he had asked of her and the look on his face when he had done so. She reluctantly went back to the large cushion and sat down, comforted only by the fact that she could see his shadow against the screen in front of her.  
  
A few moments later, there came a quick rap against the door before it swung open. Kagome swiveled her eyes in the doors direction to see four shadows through the screen that kept her concealed; two larger ones, and two smaller ones. One of the smaller ones, she knew, had to be Jaken, but as for the other three, she wasn't sure. They were the wrong size to be Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looking for her, which was her first thought. Plus, Kirara would have been with them. And she would not have felt the presence of the Shikon no Tama like she did now.  
  
Jaken led the figures to the opposite end of the table from Sesshoumaru and was dismissed by a wave of Sesshoumaru's hand after the visitors were seated. Now Kagome was left with Sesshoumaru and the three unknowns. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, probably having a staring contest, leaving Kagome to concentrate on the new figures and noticed that two, one of the taller figures and the one remaining shorter person, were standing, one on either side of the third person. She also noticed that they were both female. One, the taller female standing on his right held something that looked like a fan at her side, restlessly flipping it open and then closed. The shorter girl held perfectly still, her hands in front of her and it looked like she might be holding something, though she didn't move a muscle as far as Kagome could see.  
  
Finally, as her attention moved to the third person, Sesshoumaru spoke, leaving her to concentrate on what was being said rather than trying to find out who the mystery guests were. If she could recognize one of their voices, she might be able figure out who it was.  
  
"What business do you have here?" That was, of course, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I merely came to offer an alliance against Inuyasha. It seems his little miko has disappeared in the last day or two and their power is now considerably weakened. Now would be the perfect time to attack." Kagome nearly gasped, the only thing keeping her quiet was her promise to Sesshoumaru that she would remain quiet. But, that sounded like Naraku. But he had disappeared; they couldn't find him anywhere. Not even Kouga and his wolves had been able to track the evil hanyou down, and now he showed up in Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
But if Naraku was there, that meant the other two had to be Kagura and Kanna. That could be a deadly combination for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What makes you think I would want to make an alliance with you?" Kagome smiled a bit, glad to know that Sesshoumaru's common sense hadn't been overridden by his hatred for his younger half brother.  
  
"I'm sure you could be convinced to help." Kagome couldn't believe it; they would blackmail him into fighting Inuyasha if they had to?  
  
"You do remember how easy it was for me to take that little human girl of yours?" Kagome's eyes widened. That was Kagura. They wouldn't do anything like that again, would they?  
  
"And you should be grateful you are still alive."  
  
"Yet you let us into your home." Kagome couldn't believe how bold Naraku was being. Kagome heard the slight growl that Sesshoumaru let slip before he got his emotions in check again. Apparently, that statement had ticked him off, as well.  
  
Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's shadow blurred before her and suddenly appeared by where Kanna had been standing. Only, Kanna was no longer standing there. She was lying on the ground, her mirror no longer clutched to her chest, but on the floor.  
  
Kagome averted her eyes, not wanting to watch even the shadows of what was happening. She heard Naraku laugh and then heard his laugh be cut off in a gurgled cry of pain. That sound, too, ended abruptly after Kagome felt a blast of energy come from the main room. A sound that she didn't want to identify, though it sounded like a sword being pulled from flesh, came before the sound of something heavy yet soft being dropped to the floor.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that she should be happy that Naraku had been defeated, but it felt as if it was an empty victory.  
  
"So, where is the miko? Her scent is all over you." There was a slight pause before she laughed a bit. "I think she'll be good for. Keep her close." Kagome couldn't believe Kagura would be so bold after Naraku and Kanna had just been killed in front of her.  
  
"That is none of your concern. You asked me for my help in ridding you of Naraku before. I suggest you take your freedom while you can." Kagome hadn't known about Kagura asking for his help before. She was suddenly very confused.  
  
"I have one request of you." Apparently Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her or something, because she continued. "Tell that stupid mutt of a wolf to get a clue. He has a good girl waiting for him and Kagome isn't her." Kagome's eyes shot open and up to the screen in front of her. She saw Sesshoumaru nod and then Kagura started to walk towards the door. Just before she exited the room, she said something else over her shoulder. "Bye Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat there dumbfounded at the wind youkai's actions and words. Hell, she was shocked by all that had just happened in the last few minutes. She didn't hear the squawk of Jaken as he yelled at her to wait up as he ran after her, nor did she hear Sesshoumaru walk behind the screen.  
  
She didn't hear anything until something small and round landed in her lap. She looked down at the object, her mind not recognizing it for a few moments. The glittering pink ball called out to her, called out to her soul, and she heard her soul return the call with full force. She recognized it as the Shikon no Tama, finally, and picked it up, holding out in front of her.  
  
So many had died for the sake of that one object, more than she probably would ever know. All because either they had lusted after the power of the jewel, or they got in someone else's way. All for the power that this small glittering pink ball could supposedly give them.  
  
She finally raised her eyes to look at Sesshoumaru and was impressed that there wasn't a speck of blood on him. She shook her head and smiled at herself. She was being silly. She didn't know how or why, but she was. Kagome patted the cushion next to her and watched as Sesshoumaru moved towards her and sat where she had indicated.  
  
Sesshoumaru wrapped his strong arms around her small body and pulled her closer. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder as she let him pull her into his lap. She still couldn't help the feeling that it had been an empty victory after all of the work that her and her friends had gone through to find and defeat the evil hanyou, and now it was over before anyone else had a say in it. She felt Sesshoumaru nuzzle her hair and she looked up at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her, his voice quiet and soothing as he rubbed small circles on her back.  
  
Kagome sighed and rested her head back against his shoulder, her hand sliding up his chest to rest on his other shoulder. "Why did you kill him? I know he's done some things in the past that were meant to get you mad, but it never really seemed to upset you before," she told him.  
  
"He has hurt you and your friends before. I do not wish for my mate to be sad," he told her as he held her close. He gently kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"I know," she said quietly. "But I can't help but feel like it was an empty victory. All that hard work, looking for the shards and Naraku, and those vicious battles, and it's all over in a matter of minutes without the participation of the people that it really meant something to. Though, I'm sure Sango and Miroku will be glad that they and their families have been avenged."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. He had forgotten about the involvement of the monk and the exterminator, but Naraku had to be taken care of. They would not be able to deal with the evil hanyou and whatever greater evil that the prophecy spoke of looming in the future at the same time. It had to be done. Deciding there was nothing to be done about it now, he changed the topic of discussion slightly. "How many more shards are there that you need to collect?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, counting up all the shards she knew of, taking into account the size of the chunk that was missing from the nearly completed jewel in her hands. "I have three, plus the ten small ones you gave me, and Kouga has two," she told him. "Other than that, I don't think there will be too many, if any at all. There used to be one in Kohaku's back, but I doubt Naraku left that there for very long," she added as she glared at the pink crystal in her lap.  
  
"What did Kagura mean, when she said I would be good for you and to keep me close?" Kagome asked, confused, looking up at his eyes.  
  
"You are good for me," he told her as he looked down into her eyes as she watched him intently. "I want you to read the prophecy later. I want to know what it will reveal to you," he said, changing the subject.  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's arms. She was about to drift off to sleep when a loud bang brought her back awake.  
  
"Oi, Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you? I need to talk with you," a loud voice boomed in the room as the door suddenly slammed open.  
  
Kagome jerked away from Sesshoumaru as the person entered the room, her eyes scanning the screen that separated them as she tried to figure out who it was. She relaxed and let her instincts take over a bit and nearly smacked herself in the forehead for not sensing them earlier. She stomped a laugh down as she heard Jaken running down the hall towards the room as he yelled at the juvenile delinquent that had just entered the room. She stood up and waited for Sesshoumaru to do the same, wanting to get this taken care of quickly.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and began to walk out from behind the screen, not expecting Kagome to be following right behind him. He turned to tell her to stay put back there, but she didn't stop. She just kept walking.  
  
She reached his barrier and stopped, looking back at Sesshoumaru over her shoulder. "He'll listen better if I'm there," was all she offered as an explanation to her desire to go out and talk to the newcomer.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and lowered the barrier that surrounded them as he walked to his mate's side. They walked out together, Kagome's small hand held tightly in his larger one.  
  
Together, they could handle anything thrown at them, and they would. Of that, Sesshoumaru was certain. He was once again impressed by her strength and determination as she walked out to do her first political battle, and he greatly respected her for that. Just before they came into view of the newcomer, they released the others' hand and continued walking side by side until they reached the newcomer.


	6. A New Evil

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way. I merely own characters that I create for the progression of the fic.

**Chapter 7: A New Evil  
**  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to gain the impatient young man's attention as he came to a stop next to the head of the long table. Troubled blue eyes turned to his own amber eyes as Sesshoumaru's presence was acknowledged by him. A brief bow at the waist was all Sesshoumaru received from the him. Sesshoumaru motioned for him to sit, but it was ignored.  
  
In an instant he was at Kagome's side, a look of confusion clouding over his previously trouble expression. "Kagome, what are you doing here, with dog breath's brother? I, uh, mean, Sesshoumaru-sama. He didn't kidnap you, did he?" he asked the young miko, taking her hands up in his own.  
  
Kagome flattened her hands and pulled them free from his before she began speaking. "Kouga, I'm here by choice. My choice," she told the wolf youkai as she took a few small steps back, putting more space between them. She quickly glanced at Sesshoumaru and could tell that he wasn't pleased with the wolf's actions. She decided she needed to do something before Kouga said something stupid and got himself killed.  
  
"Kouga, why don't we sit down, and you can tell us why you came here? Okay," she said, smiling a bit as she moved towards a cushion that would be on Sesshoumaru's right when they all sat down.  
  
"Alright, but I want to know what my woman is doing here," Kouga said as he moved toward a cushion himself.  
  
Kagome nearly groaned at his stupidity, but kept walking, gently brushing her hand against Sesshoumaru's arm as she passed by him, reassuring him that it was untrue. She sat down on the plush cushion and held back another groan as Kouga made sure to sit directly across from her. She just hoped she could set the wolf youkai straight before he got himself killed. She didn't love him, but he was a good friend, and had helped out in a number of battles in the past.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table, as was expected of him as a lord, but he really wanted to sit next to Kagome, his mate, that was being eyed by another male. Better yet, he wanted to pull her into his lap, to settle any thoughts that she might still be available. But neither of those were an option to him, so he sat and glared at the oblivious wolf youkai.  
  
"So why did you come here, Kouga?" Kagome asked, quickly glancing between Sesshoumaru and Kouga. She could tell that her mate did not like the attention she was receiving from the wolf prince. To be honest, she had always been a bit uncomfortable when he had lavished attention on her in the past, but now, it was just plain annoying. He had canine senses; he should be able to smell Sesshoumaru's scent all over her, yet, for some odd reason, he didn't.  
  
"I came to ask Sesshoumaru-sama for his help," Kouga replied, his eyes still not leaving hers.  
  
"Help?" Kagome asked, glancing at Sesshoumaru. "What do you need his help for? It isn't Naraku, is it?" she asked, hoping that's all it was so she could get him to leave quickly.  
  
"No. There's this new guy. I don't know where he came from, but he suddenly appeared and started taking over small sections of different territories. Nothing too big, so that the Lords of the Four Corners wouldn't mind too much. He now has large influence in the other three lands, including some of my own territory, and now, he's turning his eyes towards the Western Lands," Kouga explained, finally taking his eyes from Kagome to look at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"And what is this new being's name?" Sesshoumaru questioned, his voice remarkably calm despite the anger that boiled beneath the surface, all directed towards the wolf prince.  
  
"Ikijigoku."  
  
Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru and noticed his slightly widened eyes before she looked back at Kouga. She didn't want to say they would help without first talking it over with Sesshoumaru, but she felt this was something that would definitely need to be dealt with, and soon.  
  
"I will think about it and then send a messenger to let you know of my decision," Sesshoumaru said, his voice calm as his trouble thoughts raged in his head at this new information.  
  
Kagome was beginning to worry. It was entirely possible that this new evil would come after the Shikon no Tama, and that was something she didn't want to go through again.  
  
"Kouga, I know you think you need the jewel shards in your legs to protect your pack, but I'm asking you to give them to me," Kagome said, looking every bit as serious that she was just then.  
  
"But, how am I suppose to protect my pack without them? I've already lost land, and I still have them," Kouga said, clearly distressed at the thought of having to give up his power boosters.  
  
"Kouga, you forget. I'm the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and if I have all of the shards, no one else can get a hold of them to boost their power. If I let you keep your two shards, then someone else could get a hold of them and do worse damage to your pack. But if I have all the shards, then no one can use them against you," Kagome explained to Kouga.  
  
Kouga sighed. He knew what she said was the truth, but he felt weak without his shards. He had relied on their power for so long, he wasn't sure if he actually had any of his own left. "Can I keep them until after I get my lands back?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No. What if Ikijigoku gets them from you? It would be best if you gave them to me now," she told him.  
  
Kouga nodded and reached down to take the shards out of his legs. As he handed them over to Kagome, he caught whiff of a few odd scents. "So, how come I can smell Naraku's blood?" he asked as Kagome withdrew her hand back to her side of the table.  
  
"Sesshoumaru killed him a bit before you showed up," Kagome replied, looking at the Shikon no Tama and the two, newly acquired, shards resting in her left hand.  
  
"Good. That means I don't have to worry about him and Ikijigoku at the same time. I'll just have to wait to get my revenge on that wind bitch, Kagura," Kouga said as he sat back on his cushion. He took a deep breath, drawing in scents from all over the room, and confirmed what his nose had caught earlier. "How come you mated with him?" Kouga asked, his intense blue eyes raising to meet hers, demanding that she tell him the truth.  
  
"Becuase he asked," Kagome said, her voice quiet, as she quickly stood up and walked out into the hallway before either male could do or say anything.  
  
Kouga was about to rise and follow after her, but a growl from Sesshoumaru made him sit back down.  
  
"Stay here, wolf," Sesshoumaru ordered as he stood up and followed after his mate.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly located Kagome as she paced down the hallway a distance ahead of him. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her as she stopped walking and buried her face in the front of his shirt. He felt her small hands slip around his waist as she took a small step closer.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he combed a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her with his actions.  
  
"Yes. He just looked so hurt when he asked me. I couldn't stand that. I know he loves me, or he at least thinks he does, but he never gave me an option in it. Before he left each time I saw him, he always said that after he defeated Naraku, he would come back and claim me as his mate. He never once asked me if I wanted to," Kagome explained to Sesshoumaru as she held her body tight against his.  
  
"Did you want to?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice cold and distant once again.  
  
Kagome viciously shook her head. "No. I only ever considered him a friend. It would have been nice to be able to make my own decision, though. If he had asked me, I could have told him no the first time," she said, distress beginning to creep into her voice, though she could understand why he would worry about something like that.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt relief flood his body as his mind processed what she had said. He relaxed a bit as he continued to comfort his mate. He suddenly realized that he should not have asked her that question. It meant that he did not trust her, and as mates, they had to trust each other completely. He mentally smacked himself as he tried to comfort her.  
  
After a few minutes, Kagome looked up at him, her eyes rimmed with unshed tears, yet, surprisingly, there were no tracks from where her tears would have traveled down her cheeks and his shirt was not wet. She blinked away her tears and smiled up at him, letting him know that there was no harm done.  
  
"Are you ready to go back in there, or would you rather go to our room?" Sesshoumaru asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"I'll go back in. I need to let Kouga know that I am okay. I'm sure he's worried about me after I ran out like that," Kagome said as she raised a hand to Sesshoumaru's cheek. "You don't have to worry about me so much," she said as she lightly ran her thumb over one of the stripes on his cheek. She leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before she stepped back, removing her hand from his face. "Come on. We should get back in there," she said as she tugged lightly on his arm.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed Kagome to pull him down the hallway until they reached the door that would lead them back into the room they had left Kouga in. He stopped her just outside the doorway and asked her once again if she was okay with going back in there. He watched as she nodded and reached out a hand to open the door, but he stopped her with his hand on her arm. He searched her eyes to make certain she would be okay with facing the wolf again and saw that her eyes were shining with determination.  
  
He nodded to himself and opened the door for her, holding it open while she walked through, then stepped through, closing the door behind himself. Together they walked back over to the low table where Kouga jumped up anxiously as they approached. Sesshoumaru motioned for Kouga to sit, and this time the wolf youkai did.  
  
Kouga watched as Kagome sat herself down opposite of where he had been sitting before, but he noticed that this time she sat closer to Sesshoumaru-sama. He felt like an idiot. The entire time they had been in the hallway, he wondered if Sesshoumaru- sama would come back in there and rip him to shreds for acting so stupidly, but to his amazement, they both calmly walked in like nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you," Kouga began. "I wasn't thinking when I said that. I guess I thought that you would become my mate, is all," he said, lowering his head in shame, his eyes resting on the table in front of him. Kagome's beautiful laughter filled the room and Kouga raised his eyes to look at her.  
  
Kagome shook her head at Kouga. "Silly, I wasn't upset by what you said, you just looked so hurt when you said it. I can't stand to be the cause of someone's pain," she explained, bits of laughter breaking through her words once in a while.  
  
"I don't mean about just today. I'm talking about all the times in the past, when I had been so thick-headed," Kouga replied, growling at himself in disgust.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "Consider it forgotten," she told him with a smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, once again drawing their attention to him. "Do you have any information about this Ikijigoku?" he asked, his voice and facial expression void of expression.  
  
"I haven't personally seen him, but my men have told me what they know of him," Kouga replied, hoping the little information he had would appease the youkai lord. He saw the slight nod from Sesshoumaru, indicating that he was to continue, and did so. "I've been told that he is an inu youkai, like yourself, Sesshoumaru-sama, but he has some unusual talents. He can control water," Kouga began. He continued quickly when he saw Sesshoumaru arch an eyebrow doubtfully. "But not just water. He can also call forth a heavy fog when there should be none to hide his features, and he can create walls of ice to block any pursuers. Then, when Ikijigoku has them trapped, he slaughters them relentlessly."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about the small bit of information, and it made no sense to him. "Does he act alone? Does he only attack humans? Or just youkai?" he asked, trying to gain more information from the wolf prince.  
  
Kouga shook his head. "I don't really know, Sesshoumaru-sama. All the reports I have received have been of only one attacker, but no one can get the description right. The fog always obscures his face from view. And he cares not whether his victims are human or youkai. It's almost like he kills for the pleasure of it. Entire human villages have been deserted once he has taken over the land they lay on, and I have even heard of weaker youkai relocating when he even gets close."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once. "You said he has taken over some of your own territory, as well as some of the other lords' lands?" He saw Kouga's nod and continued with his train of thought out loud. "Why have they done nothing about this?" he asked.  
  
"Even they fear him, though they would not say why," Kouga replied. "I've already been to speak with them, if that is what you are thinking. They will not help. Not even if you are willing to help, or so they told me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded once again. "I will send out scouts to gather information about this Ikijigoku and upon their return, I will make my decision. Until that time, you are to stay here as a guest," he said as he looked at his mate to see her pleased smile.  
  
"But what about my pack?" Kouga asked. "He already has some of my territory. What if he wants the rest and they get slaughtered?" he demanded.  
  
"You will call them all here, including your wolves. If your lands are lost, I will restore them to you once Ikijigoku has been defeated," Sesshoumaru said. "I will send a servant in so that you may write something to your pack to call them here. Then, they will go to your pack and inform them of Naraku's defeat and of the invitation to come here. I will also send a servant to show you to a room," he said as he stood, Kouga and Kagome doing the same.  
  
"Oh, and Kagura wished me to pass a message on to you. She said, 'tell that stupid mutt of a wolf to get a clue. He has a good girl waiting for him and Kagome isn't her'," Sesshoumaru added before he turned and walked out the room.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner, Kouga," Kagome said as she bowed her head slightly and followed Sesshoumaru out the door.  
  
Kouga stared after her, his mind reeling from all the information he had gathered in such a short time. Before he could gather his thoughts, let alone begin to sort them out, a young male hawk youkai entered, carrying some sort of case under his arm. Within minutes, Kouga had written a short note and given the messenger something to prove that it was really from him, and sent the messenger on his way.  
  
A few short moments later, another servant, this one a young female hawk youkai, entered and offered to show him to his temporary room. Kouga nodded and followed after her. She led him along several long, twisting hallways before she came to a stop in front of a door. She slowly pushed open the door, revealing a lavish room large enough to comfortably accommodate his entire pack. He smiled as he stepped in. Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

...  
  
"So, the wolf has gone to the Western Lord for help to fight against us, has he?" a deeply male voice spoke out in a large room, lit only by a few candles by the doorway.  
  
"Yes. He thinks the Western Lord will be more willing to help," a female voice said, coming from a shadow that flickered against a wall.  
  
"What foolishness," the male sneered. "Don't you agree, love?"  
  
"Yes. He will not receive any help from the Western Lord. He is haughty and will think us a waste of his time," the female said as she stepped closer to the male, though she remained in the shadows.  
  
They both quieted as a scene flickered to life on a large mirror hanging from nothing in the middle of the room. Together, they sat in the shadows, always just beyond the reach of the light cast by the few meager candles, watching as the scene of the wolf prince at the Western Lord's home played out before them.

...  
  
"Hey, Ginta, come get a look at this," Hakkaku said as his eyes scanned over the parchment once again.  
  
"What is it?" Ginta asked as he came from within the cave, his eyes warily watching the young hawk youkai.  
  
"It's from Kouga. He's at the Western Lord's castle and the entire pack is suppose to join him there," Hakkaku explained, handing the parchment over to his pack mate.  
  
"How do we know it's not some trap?" Ginta asked.  
  
"It's his writing. It has his smell on it. I can even smell Kagome-neechan on it," Hakkaku said. "And then there's this," he added, holding up the circular band of fur.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Ginta asked in awe.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I thought he NEVER took that thing off."  
  
"I guess he does."  
  
"Then we're going," Ginta said as he headed back into the cave to inform the rest of the pack.  
  
Hakkaku nodded as he followed, leaving the hawk youkai to wait outside while they prepared to leave.

...  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they walked down a familiar hallway, though, that didn't mean she knew where they were, or where they were going.  
  
"We're going to the library. I want you to read the prophecy," Sesshoumaru told her as he continued down the hall.  
  
"Oh," Kagome said as she walked beside him. She kept getting a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever he mentioned this prophecy today. And it wasn't good.  
  
She tentatively slipped her hand in his and nearly smiled when his fingers curled around hers. They walked the rest of the way to the library, with their hands joined, in silence. Neither said a word. None were needed. Together, they were at peace.


	7. The Prophecy's Spell

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to Inuyasha in any way. I merely own the characters that I create for the progression of the fic.

**Chapter 8: The Prophecy's Spell**  
  
Kagome sat peacefully in Sesshoumaru's study, the same ancient book that she had seen the first time she had been in there sitting in front of her as her eyes scanned over the pages. She had been unaware of the ability to bind books this far back in history, let alone further in the past. This book would have been called ancient a few hundred years ago.  
  
Kagome sighed as she turned the page, not at all surprised to see gaps here and there in the writing that lined the pages. Every page she had read had been the same. There had even been a few completely blank pages. So far, she had only read one page that had no writing missing from it, which confused her a bit. She once again made a mental note to ask Sesshoumaru about the missing writing and continued her reading.  
  
It was a time like this that she lamented leaving her bag in her room and opting to wear a kimono. If she hadn't she'd be wearing her other clothes, most of which were extremely comfortable. What she wouldn't give for a pair of jeans, a T- shirt, and one of her hooded sweatshirts just then. Or at least Sesshoumaru to keep her warm.  
  
Kagome blushed at her thoughts, and then turned her full attention back to the large book that still sat on the floor at her knees. So far, all she had read was just a bunch of information about some of the spells involved in the prophecy, but when she came to the part on how to remove the spells, the writing was missing.  
  
Another sigh passed her lips as the page she had just turned to looked to be yet another spell. Figuring that, as the other spells, this one would prove useful in the future, Kagome continued reading. The more she read, the more confused she got. Then, in a sudden moment of clarity, she knew what this spell's purpose was; to bind two beings together emotionally.

...  
  
Sesshoumaru had gone to speak with the wolf prince after he had left his mate in his study, and was now on his way to how she was doing. He knew she probably wouldn't be done reading yet, since she had told him she could see writing on almost every page, but he figured she might like a break. And even if she wouldn't like one, she probably needed one. It had been quite a while since he had left her in his study, her head bent over the large book in concentration.  
  
Turning down the hallway that led to his study, Sesshoumaru paused in his stride as an unpleasant scent caught his attention. _'Salt.'_ As soon as the thought registered in his mind, he quickened his pace, trying to get to his mate as fast as he could.  
  
Flinging open the door, Sesshoumaru ran to his mates side, instantly taking notice of her hunched over and shaking form as he kneeled next to her.  
  
"Kagome, what's the matter?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest.  
  
Kagome only huddled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her arms around her shoulders as Sesshoumaru gently rocked her, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Tell me what the problem is," Sesshoumaru demanded as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair, each time, gently pressing her head against his shoulder. "I can't do anything to help unless you tell me what is wrong."  
  
"It's all wrong," Kagome whispered, her hands moving from her shoulders to the front of his shirt, burying her face in his shoulder.  
  
"What is?"  
  
Kagome didn't respond, she only touched a page of the still open book that sat on the floor, a slight glow transferring from her finger to the page of the book.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the page, his eyes widening a bit when he actually saw writing on the once blank page. His eyes quickly scanned over the page, taking in all the details revealed there. When he was done, Sesshoumaru looked back at the shuddering woman in his arms. This is what had upset his mate to such an extent. He wanted to growl, but he couldn't; not with his mate still in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, shush, stop crying. Everything will be fine. I promise," Sesshoumaru said as he continued rocking and smoothing out her hair.  
  
"No it's not," Kagome managed between hiccups. "Everything I thought I felt for you wasn't real. It was just something generated by a spell."  
  
"No. The spell was only designed to get us together. Once you agreed to be my mate, the spell began to weaken. It had completely worn off before we even coupled last night." Sesshoumaru stopped speaking long enough to grip Kagome's chin in his hand and tilt her head up so that she was looking him in the eye. "Besides, the spell only strengthens emotions that are already there. Even magic cannot create feelings."  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to Sesshoumaru's. "How do I know that you aren't just trying to get me to help you fulfill this prophecy?" she accused.  
  
"I care little for the prophecy. I told you before; I have no need to lie, for any reason. So you can be assured that I'm not lying when I say that I only care for you," Sesshoumaru told her, his eyes never wavering from hers.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she watched him intently.  
  
"Really," Sesshoumaru assured her, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek. He leaned towards Kagome, his hand sliding from her chin to the back of her neck. He felt her hands slid from his chest, around his torso, to tangle in the ends of his hair. Suppressing a smile, Sesshoumaru pressed his lips to his mate's, relishing in the feeling of her pliant flesh. Flesh that didn't stay pliant for long as she began to respond to his lips, her mouth opening up for his tongue to delve into.  
  
A few moments later, they both pulled away, panting for air. Kagome untangled her hands from Sesshoumaru's hair, and covered his hand that rested on her cheek, while cupping his cheek with her other hand.  
  
Sesshoumaru allowed his hand that rested on the back of her neck to drift down her back until it rested at the small of her back. He turned his head slightly, kissing the palm of her hand that cupped his cheek. Turning his head back to her, he let a small smile grace his features.  
  
"I told you, I want you to be happy, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy," he whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead after he stopped talking.  
  
"I know that. It's just still so new to me. You told me about the prophecy, but I didn't think there would be any spells to it," Kagome replied as she dropped her hands to her lap and relaxed against him. "I guess it didn't occur to me that something like that would be used."  
  
"Tell me, what do you feel for me now?" Sesshoumaru asked as he moved his hand from her cheek to her shoulder and slid his hand from her back to around her waist. "Don't think, just respond."  
  
"I'm not sure. Everything is just so confusing," Kagome said, glad Sesshoumaru couldn't see the blush that had spread across her cheeks at his question. In fact, she knew exactly how she felt for the youkai lord; she just didn't want to admit it. She didn't want to admit that she was falling desperately in love with Sesshoumaru. Her mind couldn't fathom her rapid development of emotions for the youkai, or the literal disappearance of her feelings towards Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell that she wasn't telling him the complete truth, but he knew when she was comfortable, she would open up to him. Until that time, he would have to settle for holding her close. Mentally sighing, he decided he should probably offer to take her to rest.  
  
"Come, I will take you back to our room. You should rest," Sesshoumaru told her as he shifted her in his arms so that when he stood, he would have one arm under her knees and the other underneath her arms.  
  
"What about the book?" Kagome asked, looking at the large book where it still sat on the floor.  
  
"I want you resting, not reading a book that has already put you under unnecessary stress. You can finish reading it tomorrow," Sesshoumaru told her sternly.  
  
"But Shippo will be here by tomorrow, won't he?" she asked. At his nod, she continued. "And what about Rin? Shouldn't I be taking care of her, too? If it will make you feel better, I'll only read the book while you're there," she promised.  
  
"Do not worry about your kit. I will make sure you have plenty of time to read tomorrow," Sesshoumaru assured her. "I want you to rest for the remainder of the day. You were tired when you woke up this morning," he told her.  
  
"Oi, Maru-chan, I'm fine. Really I am," Kagome protested as Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
He paused at the nickname and looked down at her. "Maru-chan," he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
Kagome flashed him a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you're my Maru-chan. Have a problem with that?" she asked, smirking.  
  
"No. As long as you don't call me that in public," he replied as he continued down the hallway towards their room.  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "No problem, Maru-chan," she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Kagome. "Mate, would you mind opening the door? My hands seem to be full," he told her, the corners of his lips tipping up in a smile.  
  
Blushing a bit, Kagome reached out and quickly opened the door, which Sesshoumaru closed with his foot after he stepped through. He walked over to the futon and laid her down, her arms around his neck not allowing him to rise back up. He raised an eyebrow at her from his position hovering over her.  
  
"I need to get up."  
  
Kagome pouted and tugged on Sesshoumaru's neck, causing him to lose his balance and fall over her. "I don't want you to leave."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her, both eyebrows raised at her now. "And just why not?" he asked with a lecherous smirk. "What would we do if I stayed?"  
  
"I'm sure we could find something to occupy ourselves with," Kagome replied with a matching smirk.  
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly turned serious and leaned down, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue swept out of his mouth, gliding over her lower lip, asking admittance into her mouth. His moved so that he leaned on his right elbow, his hand massaging her left breast, while his left hand rested on her right hip, right over where his mark on her hip was. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue delved in, brushing against hers, coaxing her tongue to play with his.  
  
Kagome brushed her tongue along the side of Sesshoumaru's, drawing a groan from him. She wrapped one arm around his shoulders, and her other hand curled up behind his head, her fingers tangling in his platinum locks. She felt Sesshoumaru pull away and groaned when his mouth left hers. Kagome opened eyes she hadn't known she had closed and pouted at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come on, no teasing," Kagome whined as she tugged at his shirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru just shook his head and sat up, pulling Kagome with him. While she sat, dumbfounded, he leaned around her and, without a word, began untying the obi that kept her kimono closed. Once he freed the obi from its complicated knot, he pulled it away from her body and dumped it on the floor. Lowering her back to rest on the futon once more, Sesshoumaru hovered over her, his eyes fixed on the now loose kimono.  
  
"I'm not teasing," he said as he leaned down and once again took her lips in a heated kiss, which she gladly responded to.  
  
Kagome's hands moved to the ties on Sesshoumaru's shirt, tugging on them until they came loose. Pushing his shirt off his shoulders, which stopped at his bent elbows, her hands began roaming over her mate's bare chest, her fingers dancing over his muscles. With her kimono no longer restricting her movement, Kagome spread her legs a bit, allowing Sesshoumaru's body to settle between them. She groaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth when she felt his hardness being pressed against her womanhood, the only thing separating them were his pants.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled back and raised a hand to the front of Kagome's kimono. Pushing the fabric out of his way, his hand moved to cup her left breast, his fingers moving to tweak the nipple.  
  
Kagome tilted her head up to watch Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, the situation felt wrong to her. Her hands holding her gaping kimono closed as she scooted away from him, all the while, shaking her head as she curled as much of her body as she could in a ball.  
  
Sesshoumaru had pulled his hands away from her as soon as the look in her eyes had changed. Now, he worriedly watched her as she curled in on herself more as soon as he moved off of her. He moved up so that he sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshoumaru asked as he moved the curled up form to his lap. He positioned Kagome so that her head rested on his shoulder and he made sure that she stayed covered by the kimono.  
  
Kagome shook her head and snuggled into Sesshoumaru's chest. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I just can't. Not right now," she told him.  
  
Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side so that he could see her face. "It's okay. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for," he assured her. "I never want you to feel like you have to do something if you don't want to. I want you to be happy here, so don't worry," he told her, nuzzling his nose into her hair.  
  
"Thank you," Kagome spoke softly, smiling into his chest, "Maru- chan."  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled. "You keep calling me that, I may have to start calling you Gome-chan," he told her as he rested his head on top of hers. "Now, you stay here and rest. I've got a few things to take care of. I'll bring you some lunch. Also, if you want, you can send a list of some of the things you like to eat to the cook, so she knows what to make for you," Sesshoumaru told her as he laid her back on the bed and tucked her in.  
  
"I'd like that," Kagome said as she rolled onto her side facing her mate. "Will you ... will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked tentatively.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "Of course," he said as he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, letting her snuggle against him.

...  
  
Sesshoumaru slipped out into the hallway, silently closing the door behind him. He headed down the hall towards his study, but was intercepted by Jaken approaching him and bowing low.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, the wolf pack has arrived at the front gates," Jaken said with his nose pressed against the floor.  
  
"Send someone to tell the wolf prince that his followers have arrived, and then tell them all to come to the hall," Sesshoumaru said, and then moved to walk around the still prostrate Jaken.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, there is more," Jaken said. A grunt from above told him to continue before his master lost patience. "A scout from the border has reported a group of two humans, a kitsune, a neko youkai, and an inu hanyou heading for the castle."  
  
"My brother and his companions?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Hai, milord," Jaken said tentatively.  
  
"Notify me when he gets here," Sesshoumaru said, then continued on his way, though with a new destination in mind.


	8. Canine Nature

A/N: Alright, I know this is a short update. Shorter than I like to normally post, but I wanted to get a chapter out for my faithful readers that have been paitently, and not so paitently, waiting for an update. And it just seemed like the perfect place to stop.

Warning: Slight citrus towards the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 9: Canine Nature**

Sesshoumaru continued on his way down the hall, making a quick stop at his study before he went to meet with Kouga and his tribe. As he neared the front gates where the wolves were gathered, Sesshoumaru squashed the urge to cover his nose to protect his sensitive senses from the nearly overpowering stench of dirt and death. Strengthening his resolve, he turned a corner and was greeted with the sight of a couple hundred wolf youkai, all down on one knee, heads bowed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, we greatly appreciate your hospitality," Kouga greeted on behalf of his tribe, and parts of several other tribes that had come with the request of joining his tribe.

"But?" Sesshoumaru asked, sensing there was more that the wolf prince was not saying.

"But," Kouga replied, a slight smirk twitching up the corners of his mouth, "we would be happier outdoors with a simple cave to protect us from the elements."

Sesshoumaru nodded once. That can be arranged," he told the wolf leader. "I will have a servant show you to a suitable place for you to stay. There is plenty of fresh water and game, and my servant will stay with you in case you are in need of anything else," he explained, watching the happy expressions appear on the faces of the tribe. "Kouga, I expect you to join me for dinner this evening," Sesshoumaru added as he turned and headed back inside his home.

-----

Inuyasha growled at Miroku, having long ago gotten fed up with the monk's inability to pinpoint Kagome's location. Whoever had taken her had made sure they covered their tracks well. He knew it couldn't be that wimpy wolf because he would have some big flashy display of taking her. And they still had no clue where Naraku was hiding, but he would have taunted the shard hunters as well.

Pacing about the clearing they had stopped in for Miroku to try and get a direction for them to travel in again, Inuyasha scented the air in hopes of finding any wisp of Kagome's scent that he might be able to follow. A growl rumbled deep in his throat as his nose picked up not the scent he'd been hoping for, but Sesshoumaru's scent surrounding them. Which could only mean that the small group was now in his older half-brother's lands.

Grabbing the monk and runt by their collars, Inuyasha tossed the two on his back. "Kirara, try to keep up," he growled as he passed the fire cat youkai at a run, offering no other explanation to his travelling companions for his actions.

-----

Sesshoumaru sent a female wolf youkai out to show the tribe out to a large cave that was on the edge of his personal property. The entrance to the cave was hidden behind a waterfall, so they would be relatively undisturbed, and there was a large pond that several animals came to on a daily basis to drink from, so there would be plenty of food for the tribe. And he knew his servant would keep them all in line.

Feeling a slight tug at his heart, Sesshoumaru turned down a hall and headed towards the room he and his mate shared. He just hoped he didn't find her crying again. Youkai males just were not taught how to deal with a crying female. Youkai females didn't cry.

Sesshoumaru reached the door and paused long enough to open it, walk through and close it behind him. He scanned the room and saw the lump on the bed where he had left her. Walking over the bed, he kneeled on the edge and pulled back the covers enough to reveal her ruffled hair. Moving so that he was lying next to her, he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"What are you doing, Maru-chan?" Kagome asked as she snuggled up against his chest.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Sesshoumaru told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Kagome told him, snuggling deeper under the covers. "Still a little tired from last night, but that's all."

"Do you want to get up, have some lunch, and train for a while, or would you rather sleep longer?" Sesshoumaru asked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I should get up or I won't be able to sleep tonight," Kagome told him as she began to sit up.

Sesshoumaru got up from their bed and offered his hand to his mate, which she took, and he pulled her into his arms. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and smiled softly when her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I want you to know that I'm not upset about the prophecy thing," Kagome told him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I just didn't know how to react to what I read."

"I understand. Don't worry," Sesshoumaru said, rubbing a hand on her back.

"I'll have something for you to eat brought here while you get changed," he told her, releasing her from his arms.

Kagome nodded, watching as he left the room, and then turned to closet. She grabbed one of the traditional miko outfits that lined a whole shelf. She was just tying her hair up when Sesshoumaru returned, a servant with a tray of food following behind him. Kagome watched as the servant placed the tray on a short table, then bowed to Sesshoumaru and left the room.

Kagome finished with her hair and then walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing by the table. "Thank you," she said, bowing at the waist before she sat down to eat.

Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite side of the table and watched her eat, pondering how he and one little human miko were suppose to change how everyone viewed the world. They sat in silence while Kagome finished her meal, Sesshoumaru watching her mannerisms as she ate. She definitely wasn't your typical miko, that was certain. There was something different about her. She had been more concerned that her feelings at their time of mating hadn't been true than she had been with him being a youkai. Something that puzzled Sesshoumaru.

Normally humans cared more that he was a youkai. He could kill them easily, and that is all that mattered to them. But Kagome didn't seem to care what race a being was.

By that time, Kagome had finished eating and was stacking her dishes together.

"Don't worry about that. One of the servants will get that," Sesshoumaru said, placing a hand on hers, stilling her motions.

"You forget, Sesshoumaru. Unlike you, I haven't had servants to do everything for me. And just because they can, doesn't mean I won't. I am perfectly able to clean up after myself. At least I can stack these dishes up to make it easier," Kagome said, her eyes never leaving his.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He merely removed his hand from hers. One more thing to add to his imense list of things he would never understand about her. Any other human would have jumped at the option to be waited on, hand and foot, and yet here she was, insisting that she could clean up after herself.

She reminded him of another human.

Two, in fact

Rin was the first. She would do almost anything to please him. He only had to ask, and she would try.

But the memories of the other human were buried deeper in his mind. Memories of Inuyasha's mother insisting that she didn't need a servant to clean up after her swelled to the forefront of Sesshoumaru's mind.

Sesshoumaru shook himself out of his memories and focused on Kagome when she stood up. He stood up as well and together they walked out of the room.

-----

Over an hour later, Kagome lay panting on her back, her hands pinned above her head in one of Sesshoumaru's larger hands, his other hand holding his upper body off her. She tried kicking him off, but he pinned her legs with his own. She thrashed her head back and forth, but she couldn't gain an inch.

"Do you yield?" Sesshoumaru asked after she stopped moving about.

"Not like I have a choice. It's no fair. You're bigger than me and stronger than me," Kagome muttered. She tried to bring her knee up one more time, only to be stopped by his foot hooking over her leg and pushing it down.

"You have a choice. You don't have to give up. In fact, I think I'd prefer it if you didn't. I could come up with some new ways to make you give in," Sesshoumaru said, smirking down at her.

"That's not very comforting," Kagome said, trying to lift her head off the mat, hoping to get some leverage. She droppd her head back down with a sigh, but got an idea. "Come here," she said, motioning as much as she could with her head.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but lowered his head until they were only a few inches apart. "What do you want?" he asked quietly.

"This," Kagome said just before she lifted her her head and pressed her lips to his.

Sesshoumaru smirked before he responded to the kiss, pressing her back against the mat once more. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, gently nipping it, breaking the skin, lapping at the blood that seeped from the slight wound he created.

Kagome groaned into Sesshoumaru's mouth, widening her legs when he released them from under his, cradling his hips with her thighs. She felt her hands freed and they went to his shoulders.

In a quick movement, Kagome flipped them over, pinned Sesshoumaru's hands, and pulled back, a triumphant smirk on her face. "You got distracted," she said, smiling.

"Cheater," Sesshoumaru growled, releasing a hand and pulling her down, resuming the kiss.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken called as he ran into the dojo. He pulled up short, squawking when he saw his master and the human on the floor. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. Forgive this servant, please," he said, turning his back to give them some privacy. "But my lord wanted me to inform him when Lord Inuyasha arrived, and he is now at the front gates."

Sesshoumaru sighed, breaking the kiss, and sat up, his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. "Show him into the hall. I will be there shortly," he commanded.

"Hai, milord," Jaken said, scrambling out of the room.

"Inuyasha is here?" Kagome asked, burying her face in Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Seems that way," Sesshoumaru replied. "You had to know that he would come after you," he added.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect him to get here so soon," she said, wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"You can go back to our room while I go talk to him," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"No. If you go alone, he'll never believe you that I'm staying here of my own freewill now. I'll go with you," Kagome said, standing up from Sesshoumaru's lap. "Time to go face the firing squad," she said with a sigh.

"What does that mean?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up as well. "Facing the firing squad?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just a saying from my time."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and led the way to the hall they were to meet Inuyasha in.

Kagome recognized the hall as being the same one they had met Naraku in. She sighed, knowing she'd have to sit behind a screen again.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and let Kagome walk in before him, noticing the look on her face. "You'll only have to sit back there for a few minutes," he reassured her. "I'm sure it won't take Inuyasha long to demand to see you."

Kagome sighed. "I know," she said, heading towards the screens. Just as she slipped behind the screen and sat on the pillow, she heard the doors open again, and could hear Inuyasha demanding to know where she was.

"She's around," Sesshoumaru answered. "You have no need to worry about her. She's perfectly safe," he added, a smirk playing about his lips.

"I don't believe you. I want to see her," Inuyasha demanded.

"Alright," Sesshoumaru conceded.

"What's the catch?" Inuyasha growled.

"No catch. Is there, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru called.

That was her cue. She stepped out from behind the screen. "I'm fine, Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking Inuyasha directly in the eye.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, rushing over to check on her, but pulled up short when he caught Sesshoumaru's scent laced with her own. "Why do you smell like him so much, Kagome?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her once. "Tell me. Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?" he demanded.

Sesshoumaru was standing next to them in the next instant, his hand gripping Inuyasha's wrist. "I would advise you to remove your hands and stop harrassing my mate," he growled, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Your mate?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.


End file.
